SONIC X fait par THE HEDGEHOG BOY
by undertaker62
Summary: c la meme hisoire mais corrigé en mieux donc bon lecture aux fans de sonic et dbz. n'hésiter pas de mettre un reviews sur mon histoire


**SONIC X (Façon à la The Hedgehog Boy)**

_**Je vous dis que sur cette fan fiction ce n'est pas moi qui a crée cette série et les personnages de cette série.**_

_**(Et une chose ne SOYEZ PAS VACHE car c'est mon premier fan fiction et ça m'a pris environ 4 ans)**_

**Chapitre 1 : L'imprévu pour Anthony**

Vacances d'été, les vacances le plus long et le plus ennuyant de ma vie, et d'entendre la même chose « Viens dehors Anthony, on va aller se promener au lieu de rester à regarder ce stupide DVD de **Sonic** » disait ma mère. Mais je n'ai pas envie, alors elle m'a puni, la punition c'était la privation de la télé. Bien sur comme tout le monde on a voulu se rebeller car on a envi de voir et revoir quelque chose qu'on aime, donc j'ai pris la télé pendant que ma mère discutait avec ses amis lors d'une fête donc j'ai profité, après je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre et je regardais mon DVD **SonicX**, quand j'ai inséré le DVD, il y a eu des orages monstrueuses, j'ai cru qu'il y aurait une coupure de courant donc j'ai essayé d'éteindre la télé mais à ce moment là un orage s'est abattu sur les poteaux électriques et ça touchait la télé et cet orage s'est abattu sur moi et je me suis téléporté soudainement à un autre endroit.

**Chapitre 2 : La rencontre**

Ce monde où je me suis trouvais avait une espace verte, des arbres, des fleurs, des plantes inconnues j'ai trouvé ça magnifique, mais quand soudain j'entendis une voix qui criait :

**« Au secours, à l'aide »**

Je me retournai et je partais prendre poursuite à cette voix. Et j'aperçois deux personnages que j'ai déjà vu depuis ma tendre enfance, c'était SONIC et TAILS qui se sont accroché sur un poteau où un robot allait en finir ces deux héros mais avant de les aider je voulais être sur que je ne rêve pas, je me pinçais ce n'était pas un rêve et je me disais dans ma tête que j'étais content car je suis dans le monde de SONIC alors je me préparais à l'action, je disais au robot :

Eh ! La boîte de conserve. (Le robot se retourna.) Tu n'as pas honte de faire du mal à mes amis. (Le robot se moqua de moi.) Tu vas le regretter de t'avoir moqué de moi.

Anthony pensa : - Si je suis dans le monde de Sonic je peux faire des choses où un humain ne pourrait jamais le faire, pourvu que ça marche.

Anthony lève ses bras et deux boules de feu jaillissent de sa main.

Anthony pensa : - Hallucinant ! J'arrive à maîtriser des techniques. Je vais essayer une autre technique.

Et je criai :

KAÏOKEN !

Une aura rouge jaillisse autour de mon corps et je regardais le robot comme si c'était ma proie, je courus vers lui, je l'enchaînais et je finissais par un Kaméahméah. Le robot est en mille morceaux, j'ai délivré les prisonniers.

Merci étranger, dit Sonic.

Oui merci, dit Tails.

Appelez-moi Anthony.

Oh ! Anthony, on doit te laisser car …

Non ! Attendez, dit Anthony.

Quoi ? Qu'est qu'il y a ?, dit Tails.

Je veux joindre avec vous pour affronter Robotnik pour sauver vôtre monde, dit Anthony.

Mais tu nous ne connais pas !

Si ! Vous êtes Sonic, le hérisson bleu et toi tu dois être Tails "Miles" Prower, mais tu préfères Tails.

Wow ! Incroyable ! Viens Anthony, tu es membre de nôtre groupe.

Super !, dit Anthony.

Et c'est ainsi que je fais la connaissance de Sonic, nous étions tout de suite ami, Tails aussi et j'ai raconté toute l'histoire.

Voilà, toute l'histoire !

Incroyable, dit Tails.

C'est vrai mais j'ai envie de rester chez vous et je me construirais une maison pour que je reste dans ce monde.

Anthony pensa : -Hallucinant je connais plein de techniques sur le dessin animé **Dragon Ball Z **donc ça va être du gâteau.

Pendant le trajet où Sonic et ses amis, dans la vallée noire de Mobius, un robot espion revient de voir un tyran démoniaque portant le nom de , le robot dit :

Maître Robotnik, nous avons un problème.

Quoi ? Mes robots n'arrivent pas à détruire ce hérisson de malheur.

Ce n'est pas ça, maître ! C'est que… nous avons un ennemi en plus.

Qui ? Knuckles ?

Non ! C'est un inconnu mais j'ai réussi à l'avoir pendant un combat qui venait l'effectué.

Montre-moi ça !

Il regarde la vidéo avec stupéfaction et il demande à ses ordinateurs de faire des recherches.

Il faut à tout prix anéantir cet inconnu !, dit Robotnik.

Plus tard […]

Voilà, Anthony ! Bienvenue dans la vallée verte !, dit Sonic.

Whoa ! C'est magnifique ! Je n'ai jamais vu un paysage aussi beau, aussi protéger !, dit Anthony.

Ouais, t'as raison !, dit Tails

Sonic !

Hein ! Amy ?

C'est toi, Sonic ? Je ne suis inquiété de toi ! j'ai eu si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Qui c'est lui ?, dit Amy.

Pardonnez-moi ! Je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Fichaux Anthony, un rebelle, et vous êtes Mademoiselle Amy Rose.

Comment vous le saviez ?, dit Amy.

Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard !, dit Tails.

Oui, d'accord mais d'abord je vais préparer le diner ?, dit Amy.

Je permets de venir vous aidez Amy !, dit Anthony.

C'est d'accord !, dit Amy.

Oui, dit Sonic, pendant que vous préparer le diner je vais me divertir.

Et moi, je vais finir le X-TORNADO, dit Tails.

Bon, Anthony, c'est bien ça, hein ? Comment cela fait-il qu'un humain vient dans nôtre monde, dit Amy.

Je vais vous expliquer, dit Anthony.

Pendant qu'Anthony raconte l'histoire en mettant la table, le a examiné les donnés du combat d'Anthony.

Hmmph ! C'est un bon combattant, ces mouvements ressemblent à des saiyens. Mais je croyais que cette race était éteinte mais ça m'inquiète ! Je vais demander à un de mes robots de voir s'il arrive à se défendre. Robot 00001 R-0 je veux que tu élimine Sonic et ce minus, d'accord ?, dit le .

Oui, maître.

Et le robot partit de finir sa quête.

Comme ça, je pourrai détruire ces rebellions, et ensuite je prendrai Mobius sous ma coupe et il se pourrait que je peux prendre le monde, c'était mon plus grand objectif de tout mon existence. Mouahahahahahahahahahah ! ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaa !, ricana .

Plus tard, où nos héros mangent avec tranquillité :

Vous aimez, dit Amy.

J'adore, dit Anthony.

Je vois ça, tu es plus goinfre que Sonic, dit Amy.

Par contre, il faudra que tu trouves une chambre pour qu'il s'endorme, dit Tails.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je dormirais dans la nature et comme ça je pourrais chercher les émeraudes du chaos, dit Anthony.

Quoi ?, disent les autres.

Soudain un missile essaya d'exploser vers les héros mais Anthony les a sauvés à la dernière seconde.

Ça va ?, vous n'avez rien ?, demanda Anthony.

Non ça va ?, tu es très doué Anthony, dit Sonic.

Merci ! (et il déposa ses amis dans un coin.) Qui est là ?, demanda Anthony.

Détruire l'intrus, dit le robot.

C'est ce que tu crois ! Sonic s'il-te-plaît laisse le moi, dit Anthony avec un sourire.

OK !, répondit Sonic

Merci mon frère, dit Anthony.

Le robot se mit à attaquer mais Anthony a disparu d'un coup et il apparait derrière le robot et il lui fait un coup de pied.

Quoi ? disent les héros.

Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?, dit Amy.

Prends ça monstre "Kaméahméah", cria Anthony.

Une gigantesque boule de feu sort de ses mains et détruisit le robot.

Pfiouu ! c'était un échauffement !, dit Anthony.

C'est quoi ses attaques ?, demanda Sonic.

Ah ça, c'est euh… des techniques que j'ai "appris il y a longtemps", mais je peux vous apprendre à les pratiquer, dit Anthony.

J'suis d'accord, dit Sonic.

Je veux bien, dit Tails.

Moi aussi, dit Amy.

Bien, bon je vous laisse, je vais faire des recherches sur les émeraudes du chaos, et vous savez pourquoi, hein ? Allez à demain les amis, dit Anthony. (et il s'envola)

Au revoir, dit Tails.

Salut, dit Sonic.

A demain, dit Amy.

Amy se retourna et elle voit la pagaille dehors et elle retourna vers Sonic et Tails et ces personnes se sont rendu compte de la pagaille et ils s'essaient de s'échapper mais elle dit :

Sonic ! Tails ! Aidez-moi à ranger ce bazar !

Trop tard ! En fait, Anthony avait prévu tout ça, hein ?, dit Sonic.

C'est un rebelle, dit Tails.

Oui, il est comme nous !, dit Sonic en souriant.

Pendant ce temps,

Ouais, j'ai réussi à avoir une émeraude du chaos, bon faisons une sieste, dit Anthony.

Le lendemain...

Comment cet humain a réussi à détruire mes robots. Ça ne passera pas comme ça, je vais fabriquer un robot avec une puissance à l'infini mais ça va me prendre un temps fou ! Mais je veux bien voir la tête de Sonic quand il sera terrifié de mon robot, mouahahahahahahahah ! J'ai hâte de voir ça, allez au boulot !, dit Robotnik.

Plus tard…

Quelle belle journée, hein Tails et Sonic, dit Amy.

Tu parles, ce que tu nous avions du faire c'était dur, dit Tails.

Oui !, mais il y a une demoiselle à la maison, gronda Amy sur Tails en le regardant méchamment avec des flammes sur ses yeux.

Je m'excuse, dit Tails.

Bien, ou est Sonic ?

Salut tout le monde !, dit Anthony.

Oh ! Salut !, dit Amy.

Bonjour, dit Tails.

Sonic, dors encore ?, dit Anthony.

Oui, dit Tails.

Je vais le réveiller, je vais sortir mon marteau, dit Amy.

Oh ! Oh ! Tous aux abris !, dit Anthony à Tails.

Réveille-toi, fainéant !, dit Amy au moment qu'elle prépare son coup. (elle frappe et ça l'a réveillé d'un coup.)

C'est bon, je suis réveillé, dit Sonic en s'échappant du marteau d'Amy.

Hé ! Les amis, j'ai trouvé une émeraude du chaos !, dit Anthony

Comment !, dit les autres.

Je vais vous expliquez ! Alors voilà, j'étais entrain de trouver un refuge quand tout à coup j'entendis des bruits de bagarres, je me suis retourné et je vois Knuckles !, expliqua Anthony.

Knuckles !, dit les autres.

Oui, je l'ai vu entrain de se battre et il s'est enfui au moment que je le félicite pour son combat et quand il est parti, et il a perdu cette émeraude, dit Anthony.

Mais il va revenir pour récupérer cette émeraude, dit Tails.

Et tout à coup une voix dit :

Tu as tout à fait raison, Tails.

C'est toi Knuckles ?, dit Sonic.

Oui, je voudrais récupérer cette émeraude, dit Knuckles.

Écoute Knuckles, il ne faut pas se battre, viens t'allier avec nous pour vaincre Robotnik, dit Anthony.

Qui es-tu ?, demanda Knuckles.

Un rebelle qui cherche paix et le bonheur pour tout le monde, répondit Anthony.

C'est ça oui ! Allez viens te battre !, ordonna Knuckles.

Non, dit Anthony.

C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Il attaque par surprise mais Anthony esquive avec facilité.

Ça ne sert à rien !, dit Anthony en esquivant les coups de Knuckles.

Non ! Je suis plus fort que lui, dit Knuckles.

Il attaque de toutes ses forces mais Anthony esquive avec facilité et il lui donne une claque pour lui faire comprendre.

Écoute ! Tes ancêtres se sont battus pour la protection des émeraudes du chaos et de la Master émeraude contre les tyrans qui cherchent puissance et pouvoir malfaisant comme le Dr. Robotnik. Alors pourquoi tu nous attaques ? Je sais comment tu es ! Tu es un solidaire et dès fois arrogant mais je sais que tu as des sentiments.

Il y a eu un long silence et tout à coup Knuckles s'excuse de l'avoir attaqué et il est pardonné, Sonic dit dans sa tête : - Anthony tu m'as impressionnés, tu es un grand combattant, je suis étonné, tu es le meilleur.

Après le combat Anthony et Knuckles font connaissance et il l'explique son histoire.

Et il dit :

Bon écoutait tout le monde, on va se séparer pour trouver les émeraudes et après demain je vais vous apprendre mes attaques et mes techniques pareil pour Amy car on aura besoin d'elle.

OK ! Ça me va !, dit Amy.

Bien, avant qu'on parte Sonic, tu vas avec Amy, dit Anthony.

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?, demanda Sonic.

Je suis désolé et tu es le plus fort d'entre nous, expliqua Anthony.

D'accord, dit Sonic en faisant une tête désespérer.

Allez, Sonic !, dit Amy en sautillant de joie.

Bon, séparons-nous, dit Anthony.

Ils sont partis et pendant ce temps dans le laboratoire de Robotnik.

Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihi ! Ça y est j'ai achevé ma créature, elle est magnifique, je crois que c'est la fin de cet hérisson bleu et de ses amis et surtout de ce nouveau garçon. Il détruira ce hérisson bleu et de cet humain, dit Dr. Robotnik.

Soudain un téléphone sonne :

Oui, allo […], comment […], ah d'accord ! […], vous voulez que je lui donne un prénom […], oui j'ai compris il faut que je vous laisse, je dois fini ce chapitre car sinon le producteur de ce dessin-animé va se mettre en colère.

Il raccroche et une porte s'ouvrit où il y a deux robots de Robotnik qui s'introduit dans le labo.

Maître Robotnik, dit Pocko.

Nous avons trouvé ceci, dit Bocko.

C'est quoi ? (il voit une émeraude du chaos) Mou ah ah ah, vous avez trouvé une émeraude du chaos. Comme ça je pourrais mettre à C-R1000, dit Dr. Robotnik.

C-R1000 c'est quoi ?, demanda Pocko.

Oui, pourquoi ce prénom ?, demanda Bocko.

Ce robot s'appelle Cybotnik-Robotnik1000, alors je l'ai inventé car il en fallait un et ça lui va très bien, dit Dr. Robotnik.

Bon, je vais me reposer car il commence à faire tard, bonne nuit !, dit Bocko.

Oui, t'as raison, dit Pocko.

Je suis fatiguée, dors bien C-R1000, hahahahahaha, dit Dr. Robotnik.

Plus tard dans la maison d'Amy, les héros reviennent pour passer la nuit avant dormir le diner.

A table, dit Amy.

Miam !, des hot-dogs, mon plat préféré, dit Sonic en se léchant les babines.

Les héros mangent et Tails demanda à Anthony.

Dis, Anthony, c'est quoi comme techniques que tu vas nous apprendre, demanda Tails.

Oui, c'est vrai, ça va être quoi ?, demanda Knuckles.

Ces techniques seront difficiles à les contrôler, mais ça sera normal, mais plus tard vous allez réussir à maitriser et vous serez plus fort que moi. Les techniques sont le Kaméahméah, le Kienzan et le Genkidama, dit Anthony.

Sont-ils puissants, ces techniques ?, demanda Knuckles.

Oui, surtout le Genkidama, elle est dévastatrice, je vous explique c'est une technique qu'on peut pratiquer en collectant un peu de l'énergie de chaque créatures par exemples : des êtres humains, des animaux, des plantes, l'air aussi, pareil pour les autres éléments de la vie et plein d'autre chose, expliqua Anthony.

Wow !, c'est magnifique, dit Amy.

Oui, mais elle serait probable de le faire en cas de grave ennui, et en plus, imaginez le monde qui a dans vôtre planète et il est possible de ne pas réussir à contrôler cette boule d'énergie, dit Anthony.

T'inquiète Anthony, dit Sonic, on va tellement s'entraîner, qu'on arrivera à le contrôler.

Oui, dit Tails.

Oui, dit Knuckles.

Oui, dit Amy.

D'accord, mais d'abord une sieste et après entrainement, dit Anthony.

Bonne nuit, disent les héros.

**Chapitre 3 : L'entraînement**

Ils dorment, et après la nuit, le soleil commence à se lever. Et Anthony se réveille commence à s'entraîner et les autres, pareilles, Anthony apprenait aux autres comment contrôler la puissance qui à autour de nous ensuite comment s'entraîner sur l'endurance et après sur les muscles par contre Amy on a trouvé autre chose pour elle. Anthony dit à Amy :

Amy, tu vas essayer de ondulé le Kaméahméah.

Pourquoi ?, demanda Amy avec curiosité.

Ondulé un Kaméahméah c'est difficile mais ça serait une bonne tactique pour détruire les robots de Robotnik. Je t'explique imagine que tu fasses un Kaméahméah, le robot va l'esquiver mais si tu l'ondule le robot va se rendre compte au dernier moment et POUF !, tu l'auras touché t'as compris ?, expliqua Anthony.

Oui, dit Amy.

Bon je te laisse, à tout à l'heure, dit Anthony.

A tout à l'heure, dit Amy.

Anthony entraina dur Tails, Knuckles et Sonic.

Non, Sonic pas comme ça, Concentre-toi bien, Tails !, Essaie de contrôler ta puissance, Knuckles !, dit Anthony.

Mais plus tard, leur entrainement a porté ses fruits pour les garçons mais pour Amy c'est autre chose.

Allez, Amy essaie encore !, dit Amy en parlant à elle-même. Kaméahméah ! (une boule de feu sort de ses mains, et elle part en ligne droite) Hop ! (la boule de feu a été onduler mais elle part à coté et elle perd le contrôle de la boule) Je n'arriverais jamais ! (et elle se met à pleurer) Je suis nulle !, une bonne à rien !

Et soudain :

Non, Amy il ne faut pas dire ça, dit la voix.

Amy se retourne et elle dit :

Sonic !?

Écouté, aie confiance en toi et pense de quelque chose de positive et (il touche le cœur d'Amy) écoute ton cœur !, dit Sonic.

Amy sécha ses larmes et elle reprend courage et elle dit en se pensant : - C'est la première fois que Sonic me dit quelque chose de gentil et du sérieux. C'est pour ça que je l'aime.

Et Sonic partit pour terminer l'entrainement, Amy changea son regard et elle dit :

KaaméaaaaahmééééééAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!!

La boule de feu partit et Amy se concentre et écoute son cœur et elle a réussi à onduler.

J'ai réussi, merci Sonic, dit Amy.

Plus tard…

Anthony entraina Tails pour faire le Kienzan et il dit à Tails :

Écoute bien, le Kienzan c'est une sorte de disque tranchante et qui coupe n'importe quel matière, plus tu concentres ton énergie plus le Kienzan est tranchant.

D'accord, dit Tails.

Vas-y !, dit Anthony.

Aaaaaaaaahhh ! Kienzan !, cria Tails.

Bravo, maintenant, vas-tu réussir à couper ce gros rocher là ?, dit Anthony.

Tails lança le Kienzan, il commença à couper mais ça n'a pas réussi à 100%.

Non ! Au contraire, Tails, car t'as fait la moitié et en plus tu peux porter un Kienzan dans chaque main comme ça tu peux achever le rocher mais je préfère que tu essaie de trancher avec un seul Kienzan, d'accord ?, dit Anthony.

D'accord, je continue, dit Tails.

Anthony partit pour voir Knuckles. Knuckles voit Anthony et il lui dit :

Alors, comment trouves tu mon style de mon entrainement ?

Pas mal, répond Anthony, et je vais t'entrainer une technique que pour toi elle est utile si par hasard un de tes bras est cassé.

Alors, c'est quoi ?, posa Knuckles.

Le Makkenkosappo !

Le quoi ?

Écoute, attentivement, il faut que tu concentres ton énergie (Anthony l'explique n lui montrant une démonstration) et ensuite, tes deux doigts sont envahis par ta vague de puissance et tu dis la technique en tendant ton bras sut ton adversaire : Makkenkosappo ! (quand il a dit ça une lueur violet sortit ces deux doigts et cette lueur toucha une montagne et elle est détruite et il regarde Knuckles en disant :

Des questions ?

Non, dit Knuckles en le regardant avec la tête stupéfiée.

Bon, à plus, dit Anthony.

Il partit mais il entendit des bruit de pas, il avança et il fouilla les feuillages et il ne trouve rien, il partit voir Sonic après que Anthony est parti une ombre surgit dans les airs, elle descendait et c'était une belle créature avec des ailes de chauves-souris, cette ombre vola pour identifier Sonic. Pendant ce temps, au labo du :

Dis-moi, Pocko !, dit Bocko.

Oui, je t'écoute, dit Pocko.

Tu crois que C-1000 va réussir à vaincre Sonic ?, demanda Bocko.

Oui, mais le problème est ce que le va lui mettre cette émeraude du chaos ?, dit Pocko.

Et si on lui demandait ?

Oh ! Oui, je suis d'accord, je vais l'appelait avec l'ordinateur (il se connecte à l'ordinateur à la caméra de surveillance) Voilà ! ! On a une question à vous poser ! (il cherche mais il ne trouve pas)

Que se passe t-il ?

Je ne sais pas.

Cherche bien.

Oui d'accord ! (il regarde dans la salle 4) non ! (dans la salle 3) non ! (dans la salle 2) non plus ! (dans la chambre) il est là ! Entrain de dormir alors que…

C'est le jour le plus important de toute sa vie. On voit le dormir en tenant un ours en peluche et il suce son pouce comme un bébé.

Docteur Robotnik ! Réveillez-vous !, crièrent les deux robots.

Hein ? Quoi ? (il se lève mais il tombe en arrière), qui ose me réveiller ?, cria Robotnik.

C'est l'heure de battre Sonic, dit Bocko.

Oui, et après on pourra conquérir Mobius, dit Pocko.

Pas aujourd'hui, je suis fatigué donc c'est jour de repos pour tout le monde, allez bonne nuit.

D'accord, mais avant vous allez mettre l'émeraude du chaos au robot ?, demanda Pocko.

Oui, oui, allez bonne nuit.

Il dort, et Bocko et Pocko vont partir entrain de se divertir. Dans la vallée verte, Anthony va voir Sonic

Sonic ?

Oui

Je vais t'apprendre une technique.

Laquelle ?

Le Genkidama !

OK ! Je suis prêt !

Anthony l'expliqua comment le faire et Sonic essai de e faire et il a réussi du premier coup. Anthony dit :

Je te félicite, tu es quelqu'un de extraordinaire (en pensant : - Sonic possède un grand talent, il me cessera de m'étonner).

Tout à coup, un bruit se repend au niveau des buissons, une ombre sort, et on voyait une chauve-souris très jolie et elle dit :

Sonic, je t'ai enfin trouvée.

Qui es-tu ?, demanda Sonic.

Je m'appelle Rouge, je suis pour te voir.

Et pourquoi ?, demanda Sonic.

Parce qu'il y a longtemps ta sœur, ton frère et toi vous avez sauvé mon village donc pour me remercier je veux venir dans la rébellion pour vaincre Robotnik, dit Rouge.

**Chapitre 4 : Rouge la chauve-souris**

Ah ! Je me souviens, c'est d'accord, tu es de nos côtés Rouge, tu viens je vais présenter mes amis, dit Sonic.

Et Sonic la présentait à ses amis. Les grondements des ventres aux héros font signe que c'est l'heure de déjeuner.

J'ai faim, dit Anthony. Mais je veux que tu montres de quoi tu es capable Rouge.

Bien sûr, dit Rouge.

Alors, je voudrais bien voir ça, dit Knuckles en la provoquant.

Tu seras étonné, mon mignon (en lui faisant un clin d'œil), dit Rouge.

Eh ! Ben voyons, le mignon te dira que tu casseras un ongle quand tu vas faire le moindre effort, dit Knuckles.

Rouge, furieuse, (avec une tête énorme pour l'effrayer) et en lui disant furieusement :

Écoute, mon petit, je suis une combattante de haut niveau alors je te défi pour savoir si t'es capable de me toucher, dit Rouge.

Avec plaisir, ça va m'ennuyer de toute façon mais ça va me dérouiller quand même, dit Knuckles.

Tu feras moins le fier quand tu mordras la poussière, dit Rouge.

Rouge et Knuckles se regardèrent fixement, dents serrés comme des chiens de gardes. Le combat commença, Knuckles chargea vers elle mais elle s'est déplacée à la dernière seconde, le combat continu encore, encore et pendant ce temps, Anthony demanda à Sonic :

Heu, Sonic tu crois que Rouge va le battre ?

Sincèrement, non !, répondit Sonic.

D'accord.

Le combat continue, et il s'arrête en même temps, tous les deux essoufflés se regardèrent en se disant à eux-mêmes : - Il est incroyable, il faut j'utilise ma technique spéciale.

- Elle est rapide, je vais utiliser le Makkenkosappo plus tôt que prévu.

Knuckles met ses deux doigts au front et il se concentre tout son énergie, pendant ce temps Rouge vola au dessus de lui et elle crie : « Attaque tornade ! » elle se tourna autour elle-même en faisant une toupie. Cette toupie fonça sur Knuckles mais il a concentré son énergie, il tend son bras et il crie : « Makkenkosappo ! » le rayon toucha Rouge mais c'était un clone. Knuckles et les autres étaient surpris.

Elle a disparu, comment elle l'a fait ?, se posa Knuckles.

Anthony cri sur Knuckles en lui disant :

Derrière-toi !

Quoi ?

Knuckles se retourna et il aperçoit Rouge qui lui donne un coup de pied au ventre elle le toucha mais Knuckles a réussi de prendre le pied de Rouge au moment où il a été retenu par ce coup il la jette et il fait une vague déferlante mais Rouge a fait un bouclier, et cette vague toucha le bouclier et ça faisant une explosion, suite à cette explosion, il y eu un brouillard sur le champ de bataille. Le champ de brouillard s'est dissipé et on voyait encore Knuckles et Rouge, debout essoufflés mais les deux tombèrent en même temps. Anthony et ses amis prenaient les combattants. Anthony dit :

Quel combat !

Oh! oui,dit Tails.

C'est vrai ! Par contre Rouge était plus rapide que la dernière fois, dit Sonic.

C'est qu'elle a pris un entraînement intensif, dit Anthony.

Il faudrait les soigner, dit Amy.

T'as raison, pendant ce temps, je vais m'entraîner, dit Anthony.

Les autres se reposaient par contre Anthony parla à Tails :

Tails !

Oui, qu'y a t-il ?

Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais construire un détecteur de ki ?

C'est quoi ?

En fait, c'est un radar qui pourrait détecter la présence des personnes. Et grâce à ça on pourra évaluer la puissance des personnes. Tu crois que tu pourrais le faire ?

Aucun problème !

Tout le monde se repose, des personnes qui font leurs loisirs. Un peu plus tard, vers le midi, dans les chambres à coucher, Knuckles ouvrit ses yeux et il voit ses amis.

Salut !, dit Amy.

Salut !, dit Knuckles.

Ou est Rouge ?, dit Knuckles.

Je suis là !, dit Rouge.

Elle était à côté de Knuckles en le regardant.

Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Pour rien, mon chou, dit Rouge en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Et à ce moment – là , Knuckles rougit, et il dit :

Par contre, je suis désolé pour le combat et de t'avoir critiqué.

Ce n'est pas grave ! Bon je vais prendre une douche, Bye! (Rouge partit mais avant elle embrassa Knuckles sur le front) Et Knuckles se releva et partit s'entraîner. Plus tard, tout le monde déjeuna avec enthousiaste et du bonheur. Après le repas, Tails montra le détecteur à tout le monde, et Anthony était content, il a essayé et il dit :

J'ai essayé et j'ai les résultats de tout le monde : alors Amy, tu as 714 en ki c'est pas mal et Rouge 1129, Knuckles 1150, Tails 1147, Sonic 1680 et moi 133.

Ha ha ha, c'est minable que tu as, dit Knuckles.

Ah ! C'est normal, j'étais en repos alors que vous non, Sonic, tu peux essayer ?

Oui, bien sûr !

Anthony recula et il dit :

Prêt ?

Tu peux y aller, dit Sonic.

Haayaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Touaaaaaaaaaaaaah, aaaah, gyaaaaaaaah, tyaaaaaaaaaaaaayayayayayayayayayayaaaaaaah !

Une énorme crevasse dévastatrice était autour d'Anthony.

Whouah ! La puissance augmente à une vitesse extraordinaire, 2000,3000,4000,5000.

Quoi ? Il peut avoir une puissance aussi grande, demanda Amy.

Tout le monde regardèrent tous Anthony, Anthony avec les yeux blancs et il crie : « Kaioken! ». Son ki bleu devenait rouge comme un rayon de soleil. Les autres ont dû mal à le voir à cause de son ki, après Anthony s'arrêta et il dit :

Alors, c'est quoi ma puissance ?

88..;88..;8891 !, dit Sonic.

Ce n'est pas possible, il y a du avoir une erreur, dit Knuckles.

Hélas, mon Knuckles, car ce détecteur est très résistant, donc en conclusion ce qu'il a dit Sonic est vrai, dit Tails.

Sonic, même avec cette puissance, tu es le plus rapide de l'univers, dit Anthony.

Les autres étaient surpris de la puissance à Anthony, alors ça donnait courage à Sonic, Tails et

Knuckles de s'entraîner dur.

Plus tard, avant le dîner, Amy prépara le dîner et Anthony revenait de son entraînement pour le vol et il dit :

Bonsoir, Amy !

Oh ! Salut Anthony !

Tu nous prépares quoi pour ce soir ?

Le plat préféré de Sonic !

Et c'est quoi ?

Des hot-dogs !

Hmm, ça doit être bon !

Oui, j'ai envie de faire plaisir à Sonic, dit Amy.

Dis-moi, Amy, tu ne serais pas amoureuse de Sonic ?

Amy commença à rougir.

Ça se voit que je suis follement amoureuse de Sonic ?, demanda Amy.

Oh que oui ! Ça se voit dans ton cœur et à chaque quand tu penses à lui !

C'est vrai ?, demanda Amy.

Oui, je vous vois bien, plus tard Monsieur et Madame Sonic, marié, des enfants.

Amy devenait toute rouge qu'elle s'évanouit. Mais Anthony la reprit connaissance et Amy essaie de dire à Anthony de garder son secret, il promet à Amy de garder le secret. Et à ce moment-là Robotnik et ses robots réveillèrent C-R1000.

Muoh ! Oh !oh! Grâce à cette émeraude du chaos, mon robot aura une puissance inimaginable qui pourrait détruire ce hérisson bleu et cet humain. Allez C-R1000! Va détruire ces intrus !

Le robot est parti.

À table, cria Amy.

Tout le monde était là mais à ce moment-là le détecteur commença à biper.

Qu'est qui ce passe ?, demanda Sonic.

C'est grave ?, demanda Tails.

Oh non ! Un robot arrive dans nôtre secteur avec une puissance extraordinaire et il arrive dans 10 secondes, dit Anthony.

Il faut faire vite, dit Knuckles.

Amy,sauve-toi vite, cria Sonic.

Non, Sonic je sais me défendre seul, dit Amy.

J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, dit Sonic.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je me cacherais si c'est dangereux, dit Amy avec confiance.

Sonic hocha sa tête pour la faire comprendre qu'il disait oui.

Tiens, c'est bizarre, ça fait au moins une minute qu'on attend et ce fameux robot n'est pas là.

Anthony regarde en haut et il voit le robot entrain de tirer et il crie :

Écartez-vous, il va tirer.

Quoi ?, disent les autres.

La boule de feu a été lancé par le robot avec une puissance effroyable, cette boule était sur le point de touché le sol mais Sonic, Knuckles et Anthony sauvèrent les personnes au bon moment malgré cet exploit la boule de feu détruisit une partie de cette pelouse est détruit.

Sonic demanda aux autres :

Tout le monde va bien ?

Oui, dit Amy et les autres.

Et à ce moment-là, une voix parla à Sonic.

Sonic ! Ça fait longtemps !

Quoi !? (Il regarda en haut et il voit le Docteur Robotnik.)

Toi ?, dit Knuckles.

Alors c'est lui, dit Anthony.

Maintenant Sonic, cette fois je vais te détruire une bonne pour toute, et pareil pour cet ingrat qui veut aussi empêcher mes plans pour avoir mon futur empire. De toute façon je vais vous écraser un par un, dit le .

Tu crois ça ? Je te fais rappeler que même seul je pourrais battre ce robot, dit Sonic.

Hum ! Tu es trop optimiste. Pocko, Bocko donnez-lui à C-R1000 une émeraude de chaos.

Oui, à vos ordres, dit Pocko.

Les deux robots donnèrent l'émeraude au robot, la puissance de ce robot décupla son énergie.

Mouahahahahahahahah ! La puissance de mon robot sera dévastatrice ! Si seulement il avait les 7 émeraudes.

Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, on y va ?, demanda Anthony.

Ouais !

OK !

Prêt ?

C'est parti, à l'assaut cria Anthony.

Le combat commença Anthony attaqua le robot mais il contre à chaque fois que je le défis, Sonic pareil et aussi pour les deux autres mais ils se relevèrent et encourager dans chaque "camps" et là Sonic avait une idée.

Hé, je viens d'avoir une idée, dit Sonic.

C'est quoi ?, dit Knuckles.

Écoute, Tails, tu vas de le toucher par le Kienzan, s'il évite Knuckles va essayé de faire un Makkenkosappo, Anthony ondulera son Kaméahméah et je donne le coup de grâce.

OK !, dit Anthony.

Alors ! Allons-y, dit Sonic.

C'est à moi de jouer, dit Tails en concentrant son énergie. Hyaaaaaah ! (Une lueur jaune entoura la main de Tails et cette lueur se transforma en cercle coupant qui jaillissent sur le bras), et il crie :

Kienzan !

Il lança son cercle vers le robot, mais malheureusement il l'esquiva de justesse mais Tails qui dit en souriant :

À toi de jouer, Knuckles !

Je vais m'en occuper !, dit Knuckles en mettant ces deux doigts sur le front.(Une énergie rouge entoura les doigts de Knuckles). Tu vas mourir ! Makkenkosappo ! (le rayon essaya de passer sur le robot et il esquive de justesse mais à ce moment-là Anthony avait envoyé le Kaméahméah sur le robot, le robot a été touché de plein fouet et Sonic courra et sauta en l'air pour donner le coup de grâce. Le robot explosa et Sonic avait récupérait l'émeraude du chaos.

Le docteur Robotnik s'échappa avec ses robots et il dit à Sonic :

Tu as eu de la chance !, mais la prochaine fois tu verras qui de nous deux va perdre ! Hahahahahaha !

Quand tu veux Robotnik !, dit Sonic.

Je suis fier de toi Tails et toi aussi Knuckles, dit Anthony.

C'est rien, dit Knuckles.

Merci, dit Tails.

Mon repas, détruit, sniff, saccagé, pleura Amy.

Oui, c'est vrai Amy s'est donné tant de mal et voilà ce qu'il arrive. Tout le monde partage la douleur d'Amy. Amy était agenouillé, effondré mais quelqu'un lui remonta le moral en lui faisant une caresse sur la joue d'Amy et il dit :

Ce n'est pas grave, Amy, ce n'est pas encore fini, on va le refaire tous ensemble, d'accord les amis.

Oui, disent les autres.

Je vous remercie, tout le monde, dit Amy en séchant ses larmes.

Et pour terminer le chagrin d'Amy, le hérisson bleu donna un bisou sur la joue d'Amy d'où elle rougissait. Et oui c'était Sonic qui l'a réconforté. Tout le monde s'est mis au boulot. Et tout les gens finissaient le repas avec chansons et histoires drôle. Le lendemain matin :

Sonic, tu es debout !, cria Amy.

Attends une seconde, j'ai envie de me reposer, dit Sonic en mettant son oreiller sur sa tête.

Amy sort son marteau pour taper Sonic, c'était vraiment le massacre. Sonic, réveiller avec plein de bosses descend pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec les autres.

Hey ! Sonic, dit Knuckles en lui disent tout bas.

Quoi ?

Elle t'a massacré avec son marteau ?

Euh...en lui répondant en toute discrétion.

Amy entendit la discution et sort son marteau et elle dit :

Vous avez quelque chose à dire sur moi, hein ?, dit Amy d'un air menaçant.

Les deux bêtas se remettent correctement à table et ils disent :

Euh...non rien Amy!, dit Knuckles tout rouge.

On disait rien, Amy!, dit Sonic tout rouge.

J'aime mieux ça, dit Amy.

Au bout d'un moment, Tails revient de son atelier en disant à tout le monde :

Les amis, venez vite c'est urgent !

Tout le monde sortent et partent à l'atelier de Tails.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Sonic.

J'ai réussi à construire une machine qui détecte les émeraudes du chaos, et elle a détecté 4 émeraudes.

Quoi ? 4 émeraudes ? , demanda Knuckles avec stupéfaction.

Hmm! Des émeraudes , des émeraudes., dit Rouge en pensant à plein de choses.

Ne compte surtout pas de prendre les émeraudes pour les voler, dit Knuckles.

Bien sûr que non, espèce de grincheux, dit Rouge.

On va y aller ?, demanda Amy.

On est tous prêt !, répondit Tails.

Tous le monde montait sur le typhon, et celui-ci décolle et il était prêt une nouvelle aventure. 20 min plus tard, les héros sont arrivés à destination mais avant qu'ils partent Anthony dit :

Bon avant de partir, on propose de faire des groupes.

Bonne idée Anthony, dit Sonic.

Voici les groupes :

Amy et Sonic

Rouge et Knuckles

Tails et moi

Tout le monde est d'accord ?, demanda Anthony.

Je suis d'accord , dit Tails.

Moi, je suis d'accord, dit Amy en regardant Sonic en lui tenant sa main.

Au secours!, crie Sonic.

Moi je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Knuckles.

Hein?, se demanda Tails.

Comment !?, se posa Rouge.

Pourquoi? Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça?, demanda Knuckles.

Du calme, sinon on va se faire repérer,dit Sonic.

Écoute mon chou, sois où tu restes tout seul où sois tu viens avec moi, cria Rouge.

Je préfère rester avec Amy qu'avec toi, d'accord elle a peut-être un caractère de cochon et que...

Amy frappa Knuckles avec son marteau.

Tu as dit quoi?

Non, rien...mais arrête.

Je n'arrêterai pas tant que tu me diras pardon.

Quelques disputes plus tard.

Bon, si vous avez trouvé une émeraude du chaos ou si par malheur il vous arrive quelque chose prévenez-moi dans mon talkie-walkie, dit Tails.

D'accord,dit Anthony.

Les héros partirent en groupe et ils avèrent tous trouver une émeraude du chaos, mais ils commencèrent à faire nuit, les aventuriers commencèrent à construire un abri.

Groupe Sonic et Amy :

Voilà, j'ai fini, dit Amy.

Bon boulot, dit Sonic en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je te remercie, dit Amy avec sa tête toute rouge.

Plus tard, Sonic partit pour aller chercher à manger, il revenait avec 3 poissons, Amy avec deux silex qu'elle avait trouvé lors des recherches des émeraudes, les utilisait pour faire du feu, et voici leur discute.

Hmm, les poissons que tu les as péchés, ils sont délicieux Sonic, dit Amy en les croquants.

Merci !, c'était une belle prise, dit Sonic.

Après, sur le ''grillade'', à coté des 2 hérissons, il ne restait plus qu'un poisson grillé, les deux hérissons avaient encore faim, ils sortaient leurs mains pour manger le dernier poisson mais elles se sont touchées entre eux à ce moment, il se regarde, Sonic lui dit :

Oh! Excuse-moi mange le dernier poisson.

Non, Sonic, je veux qu'on prenne la moitié, tu es d'accord?

Si tu veux, dit Sonic.

D'un coup, Sonic regarda Amy d'une façon particulière, on dirait qu'il admire Amy, de même pour Amy, d'un coup Sonic et Amy s'avancèrent et ils se donnent un long et tendre baiser. Dans la tête, d'Amy, elle pense et elle se dit … «Sonic m'embrasse, c'est incroyable c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!». Après, les deux hérissons se retirent et Sonic dit :

Tu sais, Amy je t'aime car tu m'as enfin ouvert les yeux.

Ah, oui? Tu crois, Sonic?

Ça se voit, t'es belle, ta beauté est irrésistible. Je t'aime mon amour.

Pour Sonic et Amy, ils dormaient ensemble où Sonic serra Amy dans ses bras.

Pour Tails et Anthony :

Anthony, je veux savoir si tu restes dans notre monde pour longtemps ?

Je pense que oui, j'ai envie de faire des aventures avec vous.

C'est vrai, tu pourrais m'apprendre une technique.

Si tu veux.

Anthony apprend une technique qui l'a inventé lui-même qui le nomma ''SONIC-BOMB''.

Tails travailla durement pour qu'il réussisse, Anthony dormi mais Tails continua l'entraînement.

Je ne suis plus le Tails, froussard, tu verras Sonic, un jour j'y arriverai à te défendre.

Pour Rouge et Knuckles, comme d'habitude ça se chamaille :

Arrête de crier.

Quoi? si tu n'es pas contente, t'as qu'à partir.

Le lendemain, nos héros se sont réveillés et ils font tous le chemin de retour, mais ils étaient poursuivis par le .

C'est ça, approchez tous, oui, c'est ça approche.

Plus tard...

Salut, les gars, dit Anthony.

Ouais!

Bonjour!

Salut, les amis.

Coucou

Salut!

Maintenant!!!

Un bras de levier captura tous sauf Tails, les autres qui ont été capturés sont enfermés dans une capsule où elle jette des charges électriques à chaque fois qu'on essai de s'en sortir.

Mes amis!, dit Tails.

Non!Tails!, dit Sonic et les autres.

On est coincé, dit Rouge.

Robotnik, tu vas me le payer!, dit Knuckles.

Knuckles sort ses griffes d'aciers mais une décharge électrique toucha le groupe qui hurla de douleurs atroce sous les yeux ébahis de Tails.

Enfin, si vous continuez encore de toucher mon bijou, vous allez devenir des hérissons grillés.

Oh non ! ,je vais t'aider Sonic, dit Tails.

Non, Tails sauve-toi ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, vas-y sauve-toi, dit Sonic.

Tire-toi le faible, je vais prendre les 4 émeraudes.

Il les prenait et ensuite il les est alimenté sur son robot. La puissance grandit, le robot est 1000 fois plus puissant qu'avant.

Ça y est mon robot est devenu une arme redoutable. Maintenant je vais détruire ces insectes.

Il appuya sur un bouton où la charge est devenue plus puissante et elle les toucha et les héros hurlèrent de très grande souffrance :

Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!, disent tous le monde.

Non, Sonic, Anthony,Amy,Rouge,Knuckles,dit Tails en pleurant.

Ygnnnnnnnnnnnnn.....gnnngngnngngngnhh!,Tails,sauve-t...toi!!,dit Sonic en s'écroulant.

Sonic s'écroula mais Amy le retient, il avait les yeux à moitié ouverts. Tails a eu un flash-back, il voyait les scènes où Sonic l'aider quand il avait des problèmes...«C'est vrai, je t'embêtai, j'étais un faible mais maintenant grâce à Anthony, je vais te montrer mes capacités, pensa Tails.», le poing se contracta, le regard de Tails a changé de forme, ses yeux devenaient tous blancs, une puissance prend le contrôle de Tails, mais cette puissance contient la haine, les larmes,la souffrance.

Soniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic!!, regarde ça....!

C'est incroyable, ce n'est pas le Tails que je connais, il dégage un ki extraordinaire, 5000,8000,10000,incroyable 12261!, il dégage un potentiel qui lui a bien caché, dit Anthony.

Tout le monde étaient halluciné, et Sonic le regarde avec stupéfaction. Tails changea de regard, il regarda ses amis, mais ses regards étaient remplis de larmes et il dit :

C'est moi qui va vous sauver!

Même si tu as changé de puissance mon robot, tiens prend ça!

Un rayon passa la main du robot, ce rayon continua son trajet sur Tails, Tails lève sa main gauche, le rayon le toucha mais Tails le contra avec facilité, tous le monde étaient surpris, ou plutôt halluciné par la contre-attaque.

Il a réussi à contrer mon rayon.

C'est incroyable, dit Bocko.

Même avec 4 émeraudes, il est plus puissant, dit Pocko.

C'est incroyable, dit Rouge.

Les autres le regarda avec les yeux ébahis.

C'est pathétique, Robotnik, tu me fais honte, dit Tails.

Il s'approche, le robot continua à attaquer mais Tails continua à contre-attaquer en se téléportant et à la fin il fait un geste avec son bras comme si on donnait une baffe ça faisait une explosion, la bulle où les héros ont été coincés est détruite et les héros ont réussit à s'échapper. Il leva sa main, le robot restait sur place.

Mais, c'est incroyable, il arrive à stopper le robot avec une seule main, dit Knuckles.

Hé oh!, tu vas arrêter de t'acharner et de jouer, crie Robotnik.

Avec l'autre main de Tails, il y avait une lueur bleue, la même dans la salle des émeraudes c'est à dire qu'il arrive à manipulait les objets, par télékinésie, il a réussi à prendre les émeraudes.

Non, mes émeraudes du chaos, on est fichu,dit Robotnik.

Tiens, attrape-les Anthony, dit Tails en jetant les émeraudes.

Merci!

Quand à toi Robotnik, tu vas payer pour tu ce que tu as fait. Tu vas goûter mon SONIC-BOMB.

Il leva sa main et une boule bleu qui surgit dans sa main.

Aie!, il faut qu'on s'en aille, dit Robotnik.

C'est trop tard, prend ça! SONIC-BOMB!

La boule toucha le robot , celui-ci explosa et Robotnik vola d'un autre ciel.

Un jour, tu me le paieras.

Tails fait la pose de Sonic et il dit:

Je l'ai fait, t'as vu Sonic?, dit Tails.

Tails s'écroula.

Tails!, dit les autres.

Il n'a plus de ki, il est H-S, il a besoin de repos, dit Amy.

Tails, tu as bien progressé depuis qu'on s'est vu la première fois, tu es même plus fort que moi, tu es un héros, c'est grâce à toi Anthony, car sinon on serait jamais là, dit Sonic.

C'est rien Sonic ! Nous sommes amis, dit Anthony.

Je vais prendre Tails, dit Knuckles.

Et moi, les émeraudes, dit Rouge

C'est l'heure de partir, dit Sonic.

Attend-moi, Sonic!, dit Amy.

Les héros partirent chez eux, Anthony commencent à s'inquiéter au sujet du pouvoir de Tails, car il se demande que si Tails n'arrive plus à se contrôler, il pouvait détruire le monde de Sonic. Ils rentrèrent et mangèrent et dormirent.

**Chapitre 5 : L'anniversaire des triplés**

Anthony se réveille , et il aperçoit Tails entrain de construire un nouveau typhon, il lui dit :

Salut Tails.

Bonjour!

Ça va depuis le combat contre Robotnik?

Oui, je suis content que Sonic m'ait dit que j'ai fait beaucoup de progrès, mais je suis inquiet de cette puissance monstrueuse.

Oui, c'est vrai!

Salut, Tails et Anthony, dit Amy.

Salut, dit Tails.

Salut, dit Anthony.

Vous savez que c'est l'anniversaire de Sonic.

Ah oui, mais c'est vrai, dit Tails.

Je ne savais pas , dit Anthony.

Je pourrais offrir quoi pour mon chéri?

Chéri?, demanda Tails.

Mais, félicitations Amy, dit Anthony.

Moi, je sais, je vais construire une paire chaussure avec des pièces de mon atelier qui lui permettra d'améliorer sa vitesse., dit Tails.

Pour moi, je vais lui offrir un bouquet de fleur en forme de hérisson, dit Amy.

Amy partit dans une prairie, cueillir des fleurs. Plus tard, Sonic réveillé sort de sa maison et il voit Rouge et Knuckles et il dit aux autres.

Salut!, dit Sonic.

Bonne anniversaire!, disent Knuckles et Rouge.

Merci, les amis.

C'est normal, dit Rouge.

On est ami, c'est normal, dit Knuckles.

Plus tard, Rouge,Knuckles et Tails préparent la table pour la fête d'anniversaire, pendant que Sonic court toute la prairie au moins pour la centaine fois. Anthony se promène en réfléchissant pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de Sonic et par hasard, il voit Sonic qui déprime.

Hmmph!, c'est bizarre, je me sens seul, dit Sonic.

C'est bizarre que Sonic, il se sent seul, on dirait qu'il ne voit plus sa famille à cause de Robotnik. Famille? C'est ça! À plus tard, Sonic,dit Anthony.

Il met deux doigts sur son front et d'un coup il se téléporte. Anthony revient de sa téléportation, et il aperçoit Amy entrain de faire son chemin de retour, Anthony court et Amy le voit et elle dit :

Anthony, qu'est que tu fais?

Amy, on a deux problèmes.

C'est quoi?

Je n'ai pas encore de cadeau, Sonic se sent seul, il déprime.

Oh! Le pauvre, on est là pour lui!

Oui, à mon avis c'est que il ne voit peut-être plus sa famille.

Sa famille?

Oui, tu n'as jamais vu son frère et sa sœur Manic et Sonia, et sa mère qui est la reine Éléonore.

Une reine?

Je t'expliquerai plus tard Amy, veux-tu venir avec moi, on va faire une surprise à Sonic?

Je suis d'accord comme ça je rencontrerai ma belle-famille.

Hé,hé,euh oui,dans ton cas! Grimpe sur mon dos, on va s'envoler, fais moi confiance!

D'accord.

Anthony et Amy partirent pour une mission importante.

Plus tard...

Dis-moi, Anthony?

Oui,Amy.

Tu peux raconter l'histoire de la famille de Sonic?

Voilà l'histoire, il y a longtemps, Mobius était un endroit calme et paisible, dans un château vivait une reine où elle attendait un événement, elle avait mis au monde des triplés, Sonia,Sonic et Manic, elle était heureuse, mais après Mobius fut attaqué par une armée de robot crée par le Dr...

Robotnik!

Non pas ce Robotnik là, son oncle Ivo Robotnik.

D'accord.

Donc, Ivo Robotnik voulait régner une dictature sur Mobius avec la reine, la guerre éclatait de partout mais la reine a réussi de s'échapper mais le pire, elle était obligée de séparer ses enfants qui venait à peine avoir 2 ans.

Oh! les pauvres!, dit Amy.

Donc la reine devait séparer ses enfants dans chaque maison, Sonic a été logé par une famille de classe moyenne, Sonia dans une famille de aristocrate et Manic devait être logé dans une famille comme Sonic, mais malheureusement un voleur a pris l'enfant et Manic a été élevé par des voleurs mais Manic est un hérisson de grand cœur, ensuite 15 ans plus tard ils se sont réunis et ils se sont jurés de détruire Ivo Robotnik mais c'était très difficile pour eux car ce tyran avait pris le contrôle de Mobius, il avait 2 chasseurs de primes Louvois, un loup qui était le chef des armées, et Dur-Dur, un combattant d'élite. Sonic et les autres devaient chercher leur mère pour qu'elle les aide à trouver la paix dans Mobius et ces 3 héros avaient des talents pour le combat mais ils savaient faire aussi de la musique, Sonic,chanteur guitariste,Sonia,chanteuse pianiste et Manic, un batteur et chanteur. Ils avaient créé un groupe qu'on les appelait «Les Insurrecsionics», mais le problème, ils avaient du mal à trouver leur mère mais ils arrivèrent à la trouver grâce à des indices et ils ont détruit Ivo Robotnik et ses projets. Ils vécurent heureux avec leur mère, jusqu'au moment Sonic décidèrent de vivre seul, raconta Anthony.

C'est formidable, que s'est-il passé ensuite?

Sonia est devenu la princesse de Mobius qui va bientôt succéder sa mère, Sonic et Manic sont des princes mais ils préfèrent de rester comme ils sont, Manic devient un grand constructeur comme Tails et Sonic tu le sais.

C'est une très belle histoire que tu m'as raconté Anthony, dit Amy.

Merci, regarde on est arrivé, dit Anthony.

Comme c'est beau.

Voilà, le château de Mobius où il y a Sonia et la reine Éléonore.

Anthony et Amy arrivèrent et se sont arrêter par devant le château de la reine, un garde les surprend et il dit :

Halte étrangers! Que faites-vous devant le château de la reine?

Bonjour garde, on voudrait parler à la reine ou à la princesse Sonia c'est au sujet de l'anniversaire.

Vous pouvez y aller!

Merci, monsieur, dit Amy.

Ils rentrèrent et ils voient la reine Éléonore, Anthony et Amy se prosternaient et elle dit :

Bonjour voyageur, vous pouvez vous levez.

Bonjour, Reine, dit Amy.

Bonjour, on a beaucoup de respect envers vous ma reine et aussi à vos enfants et c'est avec plaisir de défendre vos terres pour la liberté de Mobius car je vous doit tous grâce à Sonic, dit Anthony.

Je vous remercie Monsieur et Madame?

Anthony Fichaux ''The Hedgehog Boy''.

Et moi Amy Rose.

Quelle est la raison pour votre voyage?, demanda la Reine.

C'est pour souhaiter la fête d'anniversaire de vos enfants ma reine, dit Anthony.

Mes enfants!, cria la Reine.

Oui,maman?, dit Sonia.

Oui,quoi?, dit Manic.

Vos amis veulent vous parler!, dit la reine.

Ah! Bonjour princesse Sonia et prince Manic, je vous souhaite une bonne anniversaire, dite Anthony en se prosternant.

De même, dit Amy.

Je vous remercie, disent Sonia et Manic.

Ce n'est pas la peine de vous prosterner, dit Sonia.

Je sais mais je pense que c'est un manque de respect envers vous par contre je voulais vous demander une faveur, dit Anthony.

Voilà, c'est l'anniversaire aussi de Sonic et il déprime car à mon avis il vous manque et on voulait savoir si vous venait chez lui pour fêter ensemble, voulez-vous venir avec nous s'il vous plaît?,demanda Amy.

Je veux bien, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne voyait plus Sonic, dit Manic.

On va être encore réunis, je vous remercie Amy et Anthony, dit Sonia.

C'est tout à fait normal, dit Anthony.

….Ce garçon est très mignon, il me fait craquer, pensa Sonia en rougissant.

Mais avant de partir, prenez le médaillon de Sonic, s'il vous plaît reine Éléonore, dit Anthony.

Je vais aller le chercher, Anthony, dit la reine.

Merci, dit Anthony.

Un médaillon?, dit Amy.

Oui, Amy, nos médaillons renferment nôtre instrument de musique qui a des pouvoirs, dit Manic.

Voilà le médaillon , Mr. Anthony, dit la reine.

Vous veniez avec nous reine Éléonore?, demanda Amy.

Avec volontiers!, dit la reine.

Youpi, enfin, j'imagine quand Sonic va me remercier.

Amy pensa qu'il y a eu un flash pour ce qui va se passer plus tard pour elle. Voici le flash d'Amy.

Merci, Amy, pour ce que tu m'as fait pour mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Mais de rien Sonic, je voulais te faire plaisir et que (d'un coup Sonic serra Amy dans ses bras et il embrassa Amy, un long baiser plein d'amour.)

Le flash terminé, on voit Amy qui rougit déjà en pensant ce baiser.

Ça se voit , ma petite, t'en pince pour tout bleu, dit Manic.

C'est vrai, que tu aimes Sonic?, demanda Sonia.

Euh, c'est à dire que oui c'est vrai je suis amoureuse, dit Amy.

Tu as de la chance, petite. C'est rare que Sonic soit amoureux de quelqu'un, dit Manic.

En plus, il est beau gosse mon frère, dit Sonia.

Vous pouvez dire des choses comme ça sur Sonic?, demanda Amy.

Bien sûr, entre fille, dit Sonia.

Hum,hum,hum,hum, ricanèrent Manic,Anthony et la reine Éléonore.

Après ces discutes, entre filles , Anthony et ses amis partirent pour la Vallée Verte , mais à la moitié du chemin quelque chose empêche la traversé des héros.

On est à la moitié du chemin, dit Anthony.

Vous souvenez comment ça va se passer?, dit Amy.

T'inquiète poulette, fais moi confiance, dit Sonia en rassurant Amy.

D'un coup une boule de feu toucha la voiture des hérissons, les héros n'ont rien.

Ça va? Personne n'est blessé? , demanda Anthony.

Non, disent tout le monde.

Mais qui nous a attaqué?, demanda Manic.

Mouahahahahahahahah! C'est moi!, cria le .

Toi? Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tranquille, dit Amy.

Voici Spoutnik?, dit Sonia.

Je vois un hérisson vert,rose et violet. Encore des résistants. Je me présente, je suis le Docteur Robotnik.

On connaissait ton oncle, nous l'avons éliminé pour sauver Mobius, dit Manic.

C'est vous qui a commis la mort de mon oncle, vous allez me le payer, prenez ça!, cria Robotnik.

Un rayon sortait de la machine du , Anthony, avec sa force réussie à contre-attaquer et il regarda Robotnik et il dit :

C'est minable ton rayon, je crois que tu n'as rien compris que tant je suis là, tu auras du mal à me battre. Je crois que mes amis ont envies de se défouler, non?, dit Anthony en souriant.

Je suis prêt, le grand Manic va faire du ménage.

Moi, j'ai envie de m'échauffer, dit Sonia.

Manic sort son médaillon, le médaillon brilla et il se transforma en batterie, et pour Sonia c'était un piano en forme de pistolet, Manic le premier attaque Robotnik en disant :

Un petit séisme pour commencer la journée.

À chaque fois qu'il faisait du bruit, un tremblement de terre fait son apparition.

À mon tour, dit Sonia.

À chaque fois qu'elle joua une note, un rayon sortait de son piano-pistolet. Le robot de Robotnik ne pouvait plus bouger à cause des attaques des hérissons, Amy sortit son marteau et fonça sur le robot en disant :

Je t'empêcherai de gâcher la fête d'anniversaire de mon Sonic, prend ça!, dit Amy en le cognant avec mon marteau.

Et pour finir, Kaméahméah!, cria Anthony.

Le robot est explosé en mille morceaux et le docteur Robotnik dit :

Un jour, vous verrez c'est qui gagnera le prochain combat, cria Robotnik en courant.

Bravo, Anthony tu es extraordinaire, tu as de grands pouvoir, dit Sonia en la faisant un clin d'œil.

Anthony se mettait à rougir et il dit :

De rien, je n'ai pas fait grand chose, c'est surtout en équipe qu'on l'a fait.

Ce n'est pas tout, c'est que Sonic doit vous s'inquiéter, dit la reine.

Ils partirent enfin à la vallée verte, mais pendant ce temps Sonic fêta son anniversaire avec le reste de son groupe, mais il commença à s'inquiéter.

Ou sont Anthony et Amy?, demanda Sonic.

Je ne sais pas mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter , ils vont revenir, dit Rouge en le rassurant.

Elle a raison, attends encore une minute, dit Tails.

D'un coup , deux hérissons font une entrée et ils regardèrent Sonic et ils disent.

Surprises, Sonic ! Bonne Anniversaire.

C'étaient Sonia et Manic, et après la reine fit son apparition et elle lui dit :

Bonne Anniversaire mon fils.

Merci, vous m'avez manqué sniiiiifffff...., dit Sonic en pleurant en les serrant fort dans ses bras, Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là?

D'un coup, il se retourna et il voit Amy et Anthony, et ils disent :

Bonne anniversaire, Sonic!

Merci, les amis.

Anthony faisait la pose de Sonic, après Sonic va voir Amy et il lui dit :

Tiens, c'est pour toi Sonic.

Merci.

C'était le bouquet de fleur en forme de Sonic et après Sonic prit Amy et l'embrassa en la disant :

Tu m'as fait peur, ne me fais plus la même chose.

Et il la serra dans ses bras.

Après de longue discute, et de rigolade, Sonic récupéra le médaillon et il voulait chanter leurs chansons avec son frère et sa sœur, les ''Insurrecsionics'' sont de retour. Place à la danse de la Comico Cosmique. C'était la fête. Et une chose c'est aussi l'anniversaire de Manic et Sonia, il ne fallait l'oublier.

**Chapitre 6 : Cosmo**

Une semaine plus tard ,c'était un jour comme les autres jours, les héros faisaient leur tâche à accomplir, pendant un instant Tails averti ses amis pour les prévenir que le soir même qu'il y avait une pluie d'étoile filante, les autres prévenus y compris Sonia, Manic et la reine se préparent pour regarder le spectacle. Pendant la nuit :

Bon, tout le monde est là?, dit Tails.

Oui, disent tout le monde.

J'ai amené mon télescope pour mieux voir les étoiles, dit Tails.

À ce moment, une pluie d'étoile filante fit son apparition, tout le monde regarda cette pluie et les héros ont fait leur vœu en pensant très fort :

Anthony : Fondé un famille dans ce monde.

Sonic : Courir dans d'autres mondes à grande vitesse.

Amy : Se marier et avoir des enfants avec Sonic.

Tails : Devenir un grand génie.

Rouge : Avoir les plus beaux bijoux du monde.

Manic : Être un grand batteur.

Sonia : Que Anthony soit mon petit ami.

La reine : Revoir une dernière fois son mari.

Knuckles : C'est ... [zut je ne comprends pas y a rien].

Et tout à coup, une grosse boule qui à une couleur comme les étoiles, Tails inquiet regarde ça avec son télescope et il dit :

C'est bizarre, cette étoile grossie à chaque fois qu'elle vient et attend ! Elle fonce vers nous. Courez!

Les autres ont courus au bon moment car cette boule s'écrasa sur terre.

Ce n'est pas une boule, dit Knuckles.

C'est un vaisseau, dit Sonia.

D'un coup, ce vaisseau commença à s'ouvrir et c'est là qu'ils découvrent une plante, c'est à dire une créature comme Sonic mais en plante.

Ça va? , dit Tails.

Tu as fait une grosse chute! , dit Manic.

Où suis je? , dit cette créature.

Mais qui es-tu?, dit la reine.

Je suis Cosmo.

Après de longue discute, Cosmo parla de son arrivé, en fait elle voulait chercher Sonic pour lui prévenir un terrible danger, car elle est la seule de son espèce car elle a survécu d'une attaque contre les Métarex, en les expliquant ce que c'est, le pire ce que les Métarex prenait le cœur des planètes à chaque fois qu'il combattait, pour eux le cœur des planètes, ce sont une source d'énergie.

Si j'ai bien compris, il faut combattre les Métarex pour récupérer les cœurs des planètes, dit Sonic.

Ce n'est pas compliqué, dit Knuckles.

Ne les sous-estime pas, ils sont très fort et il paraît le cœur des planètes, c'est comme les émeraudes du chaos, et ils en ont beaucoup.

Ah oui, et comme il n'y a que sept émeraudes dans nôtre monde, dit Tails.

À quoi ressemble ces Métarex?, demanda Sonia.

Ce sont des robots qui cherchent à semer la terreur, dit Cosmo terrifié.

Ne t'inquiète pas Cosmo, il y a Sonic et les autres dont moi, on va t'aider à combattre ces Métarex et n'oubliez pas que Sonic est le seul à mon avis qui arrive à contrôler la puissance des émeraudes du chaos, dit Anthony en la rassurant.

Je vous remercie, vous êtes tous sympathique, dit Cosmo rassuré.

Maintenant, tu es devenu une amie pour nous tu fais partie de nôtre famille, dit Manic.

Vous êtes tous très gentils avec moi, dit Cosmo.

Y a un problème!, dit Rouge.

Laquelle?, posa Anthony.

Imaginez que les Métarex rencontrent le....

Au moment que Rouge finissait sa phrase..

Mouahahahahahahahah, il paraît que vous voulez le cœur de cette planète. Mais qui êtes-vous?

Je suis Dark-Hawk, le chef suprême des Métarex et si on vient sur cette planète c'est pour détruire le hérisson qui contrôle les émeraudes du chaos car il représente un danger pour nous, et aussi d'exterminer une race guerrière car il y a qu'un seul survivant et il se trouve sur cette planète.

Oh,oh,vous tombiez bien car ces 2 personnes que vous voulez exterminer, c'est que je rêve aussi de les détruire, mais il faut que j'utilise mon arme secrète.

Ah oui?, dit Dark-Hawk.

Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'utiliser l'arme ou la création de mon grand-père le grand Gérald Robotnik. Mais par contre, ça va être un risque de le prendre car s'il retrouve sa mémoire sinon toi et moi nous avons le même but et si on partageait le butin pour cette conquête.

Plus tard, Robotnik et Dark-Hawk finissent par se serrer la main et de devenir les alliés et essayer de conquérir cette planète. Robotnik partit dans son labo et réveilla l'arme suprême, il était renfermé dans une capsule c'était flou. Robotnik appui sur un bouton, la capsule s'ouvrait, il y avait un nuage de fumée, une ombre fit son apparition et une voix un peu menaçant dit :

Maître! Merci de m'avoir réveillé. Quelle est ma mission?

Tu seras mon arme! Mais avant tu seras en compagnie avec les guerriers de Dark-Hawk, et ta mission sera de trouver le cœur de cette planète et de prendre les émeraudes du chaos. Mais avant défoule-toi dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir tes compétences.

J'ai une idée, je possédé 4 guerriers qui sont très fort et ils sont roi de chaque coin de l'univers, je vous présente le roi rouge, le roi jaune, le roi noir et le roi gris.

D'accord, ils seront que 5 à attaquer et bientôt nous allons conquérir cette planète.

Plus tard, les héros vont partir à la recherche de la dernière émeraude, ils sont en groupe où il y a :

Rouge et Knuckles.

Amy et Sonic.

Cosmo et Tails.

Manic et le reine Éléonore.

Anthony et Sonia.

Chacun entamèrent leurs discutes, de la pluie et du beau temps sauf Cosmo et Tails, et Sonia et Anthony.

Sonia et Anthony :

Dis-moi, Sonia? Il paraît que vôtre père était un quelqu'un de bon et qui à donner sa vie pour Mobius.

C'est vrai? Mais il mourut quand Mobius fut attaqué par Spoutnik.

Y paraît que vous allez bientôt partir?

Oui, car Mobius a besoin de nous.

Vous allez nous manquer?

Oh, ce n'est rien et que... (Sonia tombe à cause d'une branche)...aaaah!

Une main la sauva et la relevant et en serrant dans les bras de Anthony en disant :

Fais attention où tu marches.

Merci! , dit Sonia en rougissant et en le regardant profondément.

D'un coup , Anthony rougit, mais il ressent quelque chose de bizarre au fond de lui, on dirait qu'il se rapproche de Sonia et pareil pour Sonia. Pendant leurs recherches, ils parlent de leurs goûts, leurs loisirs, rêves,etc...

Pour Rouge et Knuckles, ils vont bien, et ils cherchent dans tous les coins, pour Amy et Sonic, ils tiennent main dans la main comme de jeunes couples en cherchant. Pour Manic et la reine, cherche en demandant les habitants de ce monde mais ils ne trouvèrent rien.

Pour Cosmo et Tails :

Pas loin d'une forêt,

Le radar nous signale que l'émeraude du chaos est par là, dit Tails en pointant son doigt.

Je vous remercie, de m'aider mon problème au sujet des Métarex, dit Cosmo.

Oh! ce n'est rien , tu sais, on est amis et les Métarex veulent le cœur de cette planète, et on va les en empêchés.

Tu es vraiment gentil,dit Cosmo en le regardant avec une telle joie.

Regarde, c'est là, dit Tails.

On y va.

Cosmo et Tails coururent et ils voient la dernière émeraude mais à ce moment-là, une ombre la prit devant leur nez. Tails a réussi à distinguer cet ombre avait des pics,et il est de couleur noir et il ressemble à un hérisson. Tails dit :

C'est toi, Sonic?

Hum,hum hum hum, je crois que vous faîtes erreur,(cet ombre montre son visage, certes c'est bien un hérisson mais un hérisson noir), je suis Shadow le hérisson.

D'un coup, 4 robots le suivirent et ils apparaissent devant Tails et Cosmo, c' était les 4 rois Métarex. Cosmo les reconnaissait et commence à paniquer.

Je me présente, je suis le roi rouge.

Je suis le roi jaune.

Moi, le roi noir.

Moi, je suis le roi gris.

C'est eux, ce sont...,ce sont les Métarex, dit Cosmo apeuré.

Je vois, ce sont eux,et vous 4 ,qu'est ce que vous voulez?

On est là pour tuer le hérisson qui contrôle les émeraudes du chaos, et pour prendre le cœur de cette maudite planète.

Et une chose, si vous voyez Sonic, dite-le que les rois et moi, nous voulons le défier, dit Shadow.(il jette une boule de feu sur Cosmo)

Attention, Cosmo!, crie Tails en sautant sur elle.

Tails sauva de justesse mais ils tombèrent dans une sorte de crevasse.

On n'a plus rien à faire ici, on y va! Contrôle du chaos, dit Shadow en prenant l'émeraude.

L'émeraude du chaos commença à briller, Shadow et les 4 rois ont disparus et d'un coup ils arrivèrent vers le vaisseau du Docteur Robotnik. Tails et Cosmo ont réussi à survivre de la boule de feu du Shadow, mais ils se réfugient dans une sorte de souterrain, et là ça va être une nouvelle aventure pour Cosmo et Tails.

Ça va, Cosmo? Tu n'as rien?

Non et c'est grâce à toi qu'on est encore là.

Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix de prendre un autre chemin pour éviter les 4 rois et ce hérisson noir, Aie!!

Ça va Tails?, dit Cosmo.

Oui, je vais très bien, c'est une petite égratignure ne fais pas de souci!, dit Tails en la rassurant.

Non, attends ! Je vais mettre ce bandeau autour de ta tête, comme ça, ça va mieux cicatriser ta blessure Cosmo met le bandeau sur Tails, et Tails commençait à rougir et il dit :

Merci, Cosmo.

Et ils partirent, les autres héros font leur chemin de retour et ils se rencontrèrent et ils s'inquiétaient pour Tails et Cosmo. Anthony et Sonic partent à leurs recherches. Pendant ce temps, dans le vaisseau du , Shadow et le roi rouge vont partir à la recherche de Sonic, quand ils sortent du vaisseau Shadow détecte une présence qui ressemble comme lui, et une présence qui est un peu supérieur à celle de Sonic, ils courent à eux jusqu'à leur rencontre et en deux minutes, ils se voient nez à nez, et c'est là que beaucoup de choses vont changés.

Qui êtes-vous?, demanda Sonic.

Je suis un Métarex, je suis un des 4 rois, je suis le roi rouge.

Moi, je suis Shadow le hérisson, alors c'est toi le hérisson le plus rapide au monde, hein?

Anthony pense : - Je détecte deux ki qui sont dévastatrices, je crois que ça va décoiffé.

Tu veux m'affronter?, dit Sonic avec sérieux.

Hmm, je t'attends, dit Shadow.

Les deux allèrent dans un coin. Par contre, le roi rouge attaque par surprise et il enchaînât Anthony à coup de poing et pieds mais il pare un coup et il dit :

Que voulez-vous? Pourquoi m'attaquer?

Le roi ou plutôt le maître Dark-Hawk et le m'ont envoyé pour t'éliminer espèce de Saïyen.

Je suis un humain, pas un Saïyen.

Non!,non!,petit! Tu es un Saïyen.

Ce n'est pas possible!

Je vais te raconter petit, il y a bien longtemps tu es né par un grand guerrier Saïyen qui se nomme Badack, c'était un ennemi juré pour mon maître, il a éliminé facilement mais avant qu'il meurt, il t'a mit dans une capsule de survie et il t'a envoyé sur une planète Terre, donc voilà mais t'inquiète je vais abréger tes souffrances.

Je vois, voilà pourquoi j'avais des pouvoirs et j'ai été adopté. Je te remercie,roi rouge, mais tu vois j'ai une haine qui m'envahit mon corps et je crois que ce combat va finir en un clin d'œil.

Anthony concentra sa haine et son ki rouge tout dans tout son corps. Il crie :

Kaioken!

Il leva sa main ,une boule grossit et il dit : - Je vais venger la mort de mes ancêtres, SONIC-BOMB.

Mais d'où sors-tu cette puissance?

Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait, prends ça!

Il sprinta en planant vers le roi, il visa sa boule bleue qui toucha et transperça l'armure du roi rouge.

J'ai échoué, j'ai rien pu faire,PARDONNEZ-MOI!!SEIGNEUR DARK-HAWK!!!,cria le roi rouge.

Le ki rouge commença à se dissiper et Anthony reprit connaissance et il redevient normal.

Bon, un roi en moins, il ne reste plus que 3, tiens bon Sonic, je vais t'aider.

Il s'envola et pars retrouver Sonic. Pendant ce temps, dans un coin montagneux.

Alors, il paraît que tu es le hérisson le plus rapide au monde?

Je vois que tu n'as pas tort, Shadow.

Tu es prêt?

Oui, dit Sonic avec un ton menaçant.

Les deux hérissons sautèrent et attaquèrent de corps à corps, et d'un simple coup de poing ils se dispersaient de beaucoup de mètre, il y avait beaucoup d'onde de choc. Shadow, d'un simple coup de bras, de milliers d'aiguilles en formes de boule de feu. Sonic courra en esquivant les aiguilles mais il est surpris de voir Shadow rattrapait Sonic et il donna un coup de pied où Sonic se l'ait pris en pleine tête et il s'écroula après avoir percuté deux montagnes rocheuses. Sonic rampait et il se dit : - Incroyable, il arrive à avoir la même vitesse que moi. Shadow dit :

Et maintenant, le coup de grâce.

Oh non!, je ne peux plus bouger.

Dis adieu! Hérisson!

Tout à coup, une boule de feu toucha le sol où Shadow sprintait pour achever Sonic. C'était Anthony.

Je suis là, Sonic!

Anthony,merci.

Tire-toi, je dois achever ce hérisson.

Pourquoi?

Car, c'est ma mission où le me l'a confié.

Tu obéis à cet homme? À cet malhonnête? Il faut éliminer pour le bien de tout le monde.

C'est grâce à lui que je suis réveillé quand j'ai été encore dans ce capsule.

D'accord, mais il veut créer un empire, je ne peux pas rester planter à ne rien faire? On se bat contre lui pour le bien et non pour le mal.

À ce moment-là, Shadow a eu un flash-back, dans ce flash-back, on voit Shadow et une fille blonde, très jeune environ dans les 14-15 ans, son prénom était Maria, ces deux personnes étaient dans un jardin, Shadow parla en premier et il dit :

Pourquoi? Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler Maria?

C'est pour te dire que à quel point que je t'aime très fort, tu es mon ami et tu sais à quel point que tu veux me faire plaisir. Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

Laquelle?

Bats-toi pour le bien, non pour le mal. S'il te plait, ne l'oublie pas cette promesse.

Je te le promets.

Le flash-back était terminé, Shadow surpris commence à avoir des hallucinations, il voit Maria à coté de Anthony et elle dit :

Shadow, pourquoi? Et la promesse?

Shadow, tétanisé partit pour prendre son envol.

Maria, Pardonne-moi! Je ne sis plus quoi faire.

Il est parti, dit Anthony.

Il est vraiment très fort, dit Sonic.

Tu n'es pas en état de marché, il faut que tu te soigne.

Et Cosmo, Tails?

Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois qu'ils n'ont rien, mais d'abord on doit te soigner.

Anthony rentrèrent avec Sonic blessé, comme vous le savez, Amy panique pour Sonic mais Sonic la rassure et les autres travaillèrent pour s'entraîner en pensant que Tails et Cosmo n'ont rien. Dans un coin perdu :

Ça va, Cosmo?

Oui, je crois mais j'ai un peu peur.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Tu crois qu'on est arrivé?

Je pense que non, (il regarde en haut) Ah non! Il commence à faire nuit, il faut qu'on trouve un endroit pour s'abriter ou il faut construire un abri.

Il commençait à pleuvoir, mais juste à temps Tails trouva des choses qui pouvaient faire un abri, et il commença à le construire.

Tu es très doué, Tails.

Oui, merci mais c'est que je n'ai pas fait grand chose.

Pour moi, oui, car tes mains valent de l'or.

Tails rougissait et il dit :

T'es gentille, merci Cosmo.

Tu as besoin d'aide, Tails?

Non, c'est bon, j'ai terminé, et voilà.

Cet abri est magnifique.

Tout d'un coup, un coup d'orage cassa une branche d'arbre et elle tomba en direction de Cosmo.

Oh non!

Attention, Cosmo.

Tails sauta vers Cosmo et sauva de justesse Cosmo, et il dit :

Tu n'as rien Cosmo?

Non, et c'est grâce à toi que tu m'as sauvé, dit Cosmo en rougissant.

Il y a un long moment entre le regard entre Tails et Cosmo, d'un coup Tails commença à rougir et il se retira pour laisser Cosmo se relever et Tails dit :

Excuse-moi!

Oh, ce n'est rien, dit Cosmo.

Je crois qu'on devrait se coucher pour partir tôt demain.

Tu as raison.

Ils se mirent dans l'abri, mais avant qu'ils se couchent, Tails voulait dire quelque chose :

Cosmo?

Oui?

Tiens!

Dans la main de Tails, il y a une fleur cristallisée, elle brillait même dans le noir, Cosmo est stupéfié de voir cette merveille.

Ohhhhhhhh!

Elle te plait?

Oui, je la garderais toujours. Mais ça du prendre un temps fou pour le faire.

Pas du tout, ça m'a pris à peine 1 heure pour le faire avec ces choses que j'ai trouvé tout à l'heure.

Je te remercie.

De rien!

Après, Cosmo regardait le ciel où il y avait plein d'étoiles, Tails regardait Cosmo et il commençait à rougir lorsque Tails a dit :

Tu es si belle …. Cosmo;

D'un coup, Tails perd un peu la raison car il vient de se rendre quand il a dit cette phrase mais Cosmo a mal entendu la phrase et elle dit :

Oui c'est la vue d'en haut est belle, elle est tellement belle qu'on pourrait assister ce spectacle toute la nuit.

Euh...oui, t'as raison, dit Tails un peu embarrassé après ce qu'il vient de dire.

Bonne nuit, Tails.

Bonne nuit... Cosmo.

Ces deux s'endorment, par contre chez .

**Chapitre 7 : La vengeance**

Quoi? Le roi rouge est mort?, dit le roi jaune.

Non,c'est impossible, dit le roi noir.

Il faut trouver ce Saïyen, et l'éliminer sur le champ, dit le roi gris.

Attendez!

Que veux-tu, seigneur Dark-Hawk?, posa le roi gris.

Nous sommes venus juste pour le cœur de la planète et d'anéantir le hérisson bleu, tant pis pour le Saïyen, c'est une race inférieur, et pour le roi rouge, il a échoué à sa mission.

Quoi?, dit le roi gris.

Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit le roi jaune.

On veut le venger, dit le roi noir.

Obéissez à mes ordres!, crie Dark-Hawk.

Désolé, mais je veux venger le roi rouge, dit le roi rouge.

Moi aussi, dit le roi jaune.

Et moi de même, dit le roi noir.

Les trois rois sont partis pour venger le roi rouge.

Ils vont me le payer de m'avoir désobéit, dit le Dark-Hawk.

Dans une autre salle, il y a Shadow qui se pose plein de question à cause du combat Sonic et le flash-back.

Maria! Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Quel est mon but? Qui est le bien, et qui est le mal? Je suis perdu, dit Shadow désespéré.

Shadow revoit sans arrêt le flash black et l'image de Anthony, d'un coup, il entend le entrain de parler de sa machine qui pouvait détruire le quart de cette planète.

Muahahaha, ça y est mon bijou est enfin terminé le ''Eggmatiseur'' va clore le combat entre Sonic et moi.

Vous êtes un génie, dit Pocko.

C'est vrai, le meilleur, dit Bocko.

Oh! Arrêtez sinon je vais rougir!

Mais, au fait, Docteur, et Shadow?, dit Pocko.

D'après que j'ai vu, il commence à se poser plein de question […] (Shadow le regardait par la fenêtre) je pense qu'il va retrouvé sa mémoire.

Sa mémoire?, dit Bocko.

Ma mémoire?, dit Shadow tout seul.

Oui,en fait il voulait se battre pour le bien comme Maria l'avait dit, mais comme il était dans une capsule pendant 50 ans et comme 50 ans c'est long, je l'ai fait croire que je me bats pour le bien.

Tout s'explique, dit Shadow.

J'ai peur de lui, maintenant, de préférence, il faut que je l'élimine.

Quoi?

Shadow fonça sur la fenêtre et il dit :

Traître!

C'est Shadow, dit Pocko.

Oh non!, dit Bocko.

Il avait tout entendu depuis tout le début, dit .

Un jour, vous le regretteriez de m'avoir réveiller.

Il prit l'émeraude où il y avait pris dans la mission précédente et il dit : - Contrôle du chaos! ( Et il a réussi à s'enfuir.)

Il a réussi à s'enfuir docteur, dit Pocko.

Ce n'est rien, le plus important c'est d'éliminer Sonic, et pour Shadow on l'éliminera après, dit Robotnik.

Shadow arrive et cherche Sonic ou les amis de Sonic pour prévenir au sujet des Métarex et le docteur Robotnik. Mais revenons, au sujet des 3 rois Métarex.

Les voilà, attaquons-les, dit le roi noir.

Une boule de feu toucha le jardin d'Amy, il y a une explosion mais les héros ont réussi à sauver les autres.

Ce sont eux, dit Knuckles.

Les 3 rois Métarex, dit Sonic.

On va se venger pour ce que vous avez fait sur le roi rouge, dit le roi jaune.

Anthony!, crie Sonic.

Quoi?

Je pense qu'il faut que ma mère et mon frère et ma sœur doivent partir. Manic,Sonia,Maman, merci pour tous ce que vous avez fait mais il faut qu'on vous laisse.

D'accord, dit Sonia.

OK! tout bleu, dit Manic.

Nous partons, dit la reine Éléonore.

Courage Sonic, disent les 3 hérissons.

Sonic fait sa pose pour dire au revoir. Anthony,les prit et ils les envoie très loin.

Toi, tu vas rester avec nous!, dit le roi gris en regardant les 3 hérissons.

Il lança une boule de feu, mais Knuckles pare cette boule et il dit :

Si tu veux, tu devras me passer sur le corps, dit Knuckles.

OK!

Il est pour moi, dit le roi jaune.

Moi, je vais prendre le hérisson, dit le roi gris.

Je vais prendre la chauve-souris, dit le roi noir.

Mes amis, ça va être le combat le plus dur, donc je vous souhaite bonne chance, et Amy,dit Sonic.

Quoi?

Je veux que tu te caches, car je n'ai pas envie qui t'arrive quelque chose.

D'accord, bonne chance mon chéri, dit Amy.

Amy se cacha dans un abri. Le soleil se leva, il y a eu un long silence, d'un coup le roi jaune dit :

Vous allez souffrir comme vous avez fait sur le roi rouge.

Si Anthony l'a battu, ça veut dire qu'on peut vous battre, dit Sonic.

Vous allez voir, dit le roi jaune, qui de nous 6 vont-ils survivre à ce massacre?

Le soleil était caché à cause du plus grand arbre de la Vallée Verte, il servait à donner le départ du combat et le combat commença, les trois foncèrent vers les héros, mais les rois s'arrêtèrent devant eux pour les piéger.

C'était un piège, dit Rouge.

Eh oui!, dit le roi gris.

Vague déferlante, criaient les 3 rois.

Un rayon lumineux sortait dans chaque main des 3 rois, pour former une grosse vague déferlante, mais Sonic forma un bouclier où il a quand même encaissé cette attaque.

Ça va Sonic?, dit Knuckles.

Ça va?

On y va!, cria Rouge.

Les 3 héros attaquèrent de corps à corps les 3 rois, pendant 5 minutes, à chaque fois que les héros enchaînèrent, les rois esquivèrent.

Ça suffit, dit le roi noir.

Il prit Rouge, l'autre roi prit Sonic, et le dernier roi prit Knuckles et les balancèrent par terre, les héros tombèrent de plein fouet.

Ha,ha,ha,ha, ricana le roi jaune.

Mais les héros disparaissent d'un coup.

Quoi?

Et oui vous êtes fait avoir à cause de nos clones, dit Rouge.

On s'est fait avoir, dit le roi noir.

C'est à nous de jouer, disaient les héros.

Attaque coup de pied toupie, cria Rouge.

Makkenkosappo!, cria Knuckles.

Kaméahméah, cria Sonic.

Ces 3 attaques touchèrent de plein fouet les 3 rois, il y a eu un brouillard à cause de ces attaques. Le brouillard prend fin et les héros voient que les attaques n'ont même pas fissuré les 3 rois.

J'hallucine, dit Sonic.

Oh ben ça alors!, dit Knuckles.

Leur système de protection est parfait, on ne peut pas les détruire, si on ne concentre pas notre énergie, dit Rouge.

Vous êtes pas mal, je comprends pourquoi que le roi rouge est mort, dit le roi gris.

On recommence, dit Rouge;

Go!, dit Rouge.

C'est parti, dit Sonic.

Le combat continua, il y a eu des enchaînements de coups de poing, des téléportations, de coups de pieds. C'est une lutte sans merci, pendant ce temps, avec Tails et Cosmo.

Hyaaaaaah ahaaaaahaa il fait jour, bailla Tails. Cosmo il faut que tu te lèves, debout.

Aaaah, bonjour Tails, on est prêt, on peut y aller.

Dis Cosmo, on a passé des bons moments ensemble.

Oui, on a bien rigolé et je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé hier soir.

Elle embrassa Tails sur la joue, Tails rougit, et il se rend compte que entre elle et lui, il y aura peut-être un lien au niveau de l'amour, mais tout à coup ils entendent un bruit.

Sonic,Knuckles,Anthony.

C'est peut-être,Amy,elle nous a retrouvé, dit Cosmo.

C'est bizarre car je sens un ki mais pas celui de nos amis.

Cette voix, qui finissait par montrer ce visage, c'était Shadow.

Vous?

Toi?, dit Tails.

J'ai peur Tails, dit Cosmo.

Attendez, je me rends, je veux me battre pour vous on m'a piégé, je vous expliquerai lors du voyage.

Shadow expliqua à Tails et à Cosmo ce qui se passe. Après le voyage, Tails, Cosmo et Shadow arrivèrent à 300 mètres du combat des rois.

Cachez-vous, je vais aider Sonic et ses amis, dit Shadow.

Bonne chance, dit Tails;

Courage, dit Cosmo.

Tails, Cosmo?

Quoi?, dirent les deux.

Désolé ce que je vous ai fait, dit Shadow.

Ce n'est rien, on peut comprendre, dit Tails.

Je suis d'accord, dit Cosmo.

On y va, Cosmo!, dit Tails.

Allons-y!, dit Cosmo.

Shadow partit à pas de course aider ses nouveaux amis. Pendant ce temps, dans un endroit très très loin, Anthony déposa Sonia,Manic et la reine pour qu'ils finissent leur chemin.

Voilà, c'est l'heure de vous dire au revoir!

Ouais!, dit Manic.

C'est dommage, dit la reine.

Sonia disait rien car elle était triste.

C'est triste que vous partiez, mais une chose est sûre je viendrais vous voir.

Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon Anthony, dit la reine.

Je vous remercie, je suis honoré reine Éléonore, dit Anthony.

Sonia pleura.

Écoute Sonia, je promets de protéger Sonic, et de te revoir plus tard, dit Anthony en la tenant avec ses bras pour la consoler.

D'accord! Je te fais confiance, dit Sonia.

Au revoir, mes amis!, dit Anthony.

Les autres dirent ''au revoir'' mais Sonia a fait autrement elle l'embrassa sur la joue d'Anthony.

Hahh! Ils sont partis, accrochez- vous mes amis, j'arrive!, dit Anthony.

En un coup d'éclair, Anthony s'envola pour chercher ses amis. Au loin Sonia dit :

À bientôt, j'espère qu'on se reverra un jour.

Et Sonia s'en va avec son frère et sa mère. Pendant ce temps :

Sonic, cria Shadow.

C'est toi, Shadow?

Écoute, je me bats pour vous maintenant.

Pourquoi vous battre avec nous, alors que tu as attaqué Sonic?, demanda Rouge.

Écoute!, il nous a sauvé la vie, on vous expliquera plus tard car […], dit Tails.

[…] nous avons un combat à terminer, dit Shadow.

Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais c'est fini pour vous Adieu!, cria le roi jaune.

Il leva la main et il dit : - Supernova!

Une grosse boule de feu sortit de sa main et juste au moment qu'il jette cette boule, un rayon fit son apparition et il transperça l'armure du roi jaune et le tua. Tout le monde était surpris de voir ça.

Mais comment?, dit Rouge.

Je n'ai rien vu venir, dit Knuckles.

Oh non! Je connais ce pouvoir!, dit le roi noir.

En haut, on voit un monstre en armure avec une cape, et il flotta dans les airs c'étaient...

Seigneur Dark-Hawk, disent les 2 rois.

Vous m'aviez désobéi, tout à l'heure, donc pour vous punir, je vais faire comme pour le roi jaune.

Non, maître.

Prenez ça!

Un rayon sortit du doigt, transperça l'armure des deux derniers rois Métarex.

Ah! Incroyable, il les a tué en un rien temps, dit Knuckles.

Vous, créatures vous allez mourir pour avoir pris et essayé de contrôler avec les émeraudes du chaos.

Pourquoi, à cause des émeraudes du chaos?, demanda Sonic.

C'est simple, vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de les contrôler alors que nous avons l'habitude car nous possédons plus de 1000 sortes d'émeraudes dans nôtre monde, et on teste leur pouvoir.

Je comprends, dit Sonic.

Oui, et comme tu es concerné, je vais tuer toi et Shadow, dit Dark-Hawk.

Shadow donna l'émeraude à Rouge.

Go!, cria Dark-Hawk.

Avec une vitesse incroyable, Dark-Hawk enchaîna les deux hérissons, mais Sonic et Shadow ne se laissent pas faire et ils montrent leur puissance puis ils commencent à attaquer mais Dark-Hawk riposte et contre-attaque et enchaîna sur les deux hérissons et il les finit avec une prise de l'ours. (Prise de soumission au niveau du dos)

Ahaaaaahaa! Pauvre fou!

Aaaaaaaaahhh! Je ne tiendrais pas le coup, dit Sonic.

Adieu,hérisson, dit Dark-Hawk.

Quand tout à coup,

Dark-Hawk !, cria une voix.

Il regarda pour savoir la voix de cette personne et un rayon passa vers mais il réussit à l'esquiver.

C'est moi que tu veux!, dit la voix.

Dark-Hawk lâcha les hérissons, et il fait trois pas en arrière et il arrive à voir la personne qui a osé de l'attaquer. Il dit :

Te voilà enfin, maudit Saïyen!

C'était Anthony, il descendit et il dit :

Sonic, ça va? Et toi Shadow?

Bien, dit Sonic.

Pareil, dit Shadow.

Je vois que tu as changé Shadow, (il regarda Knuckles et Amy et il dit) tenez, j'ai pris les six émeraudes du chaos dans la base de Tails, au cas où.

Il les donna à Amy et Knuckles.

Quoi? Euh.... ben merci Anthony, dit Knuckles.

Merci, dit Amy.

Enfin, le dernier Saïyen, c'est un honneur d'affronter une race inférieur, je ne voulais pas me battre contre toi mais si tu défends ces hérissons je vais te détruire.

Pourquoi, t'avais détruis les saiyens?, demanda Anthony.

Il y a bien longtemps, les Métarex et les saiyens s'unifiaient leurs forces pour détruire les ennemis, on était même des alliés, mais un jour les Saïyens voulaient envahir la galaxie et ils ont commencé par détruire les Métarex, il y avait peu de survivants. C'est pour ça que je veux venger ma race.

Je comprends, dit Anthony.

Alors, prépare-toi à mourir,Saïyen.

Pour la race des saiyens, pour mes amis, Dark-Hawk, je vais t'anéantir.

Et le combat commença, Anthony et Dark-Hawk se battent de même puissance, des enchaînements de coups de pieds, de téléportations. Anthony lança un Kaméahméah et Dark-Hawk lança un rayon, ces deux rayons se touchèrent et il y a une explosion, Anthony passa à travers l'explosion et donna un coup de pied sur la tête de Dark-Hawk, et après il enchaîna mais Dark-Hawk a réussi a contre-attaqué et Anthony a été touché par la contre attaque et tomba par terre. Les deux hommes prennent leur souffle.

Incroyable, tu es très fort, dit Dark-Hawk.

C'est vrai, mais c'est dommage que le combat va être clos dans quelques minutes.

Quoi?

Kaioken X 10, Hyaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaahhh, cria Anthony.

Anthony prend le dessus et l'enchaîna, les deux hérissons se levèrent. D'un coup,les 7 émeraudes du chaos se mettent à briller.

Sonic,Shadow!, cria Anthony.

Vite Shadow, il faut qu'on prenne le pouvoir des émeraudes, dit Sonic.

Non, c'est impossible, comment as-tu une telle force?, demanda Dark-Hawk affaibli.

Je me bats pour le bien et non pour le mal. Prêt les amis?

C'est parti, dit Shadow.

Les émeraudes évitaient dans les airs et encerclaient les deux hérissons, et ces deux disent :

Transformation!, disent les deux hérissons.

Une lueur dorée sortit des émeraudes et toucha les deux hérissons; les couleurs de leur peau étaient en or, leurs yeux sont marrons. La transformation terminée, les hérissons disent :

On a réussi à contrôler la puissance de lumière.

Je suis Super Sonic.

Je suis Super Shadow.

C'est fini pour toi, Dark-Hawk, dit Anthony.

Les trois héros volèrent dans le ciel, et ils se préparaient pour faire un giga vague déferlant.

Kaméahméah!, cria Anthony.

Régénération du chaos, crièrent les deux hérissons.

Les deux rayons se touchèrent qui formaient un giga rayon de couleur d'or et il s'avança vers Dark-Hawk.

Non!, soyez maudits!, cria Dark-Hawk.

Le rayon toucha Dark-Hawk et le tua, après il y a eu une grosse explosion. Après l'explosion, il y a un gros brouillard, les trois héros descendirent tranquillement jusqu'au sol.

On l'a fait, dit Anthony.

Hum, dit Shadow.

On a réussi, dit Sonic.

Bravo, les amis vous êtes les héros de cette bataille, dit Knuckles.

J'avoue que tu t'es bien débrouillé, Shadow, dit Rouge.

On a réussi Cosmo, dit Tails.

Bravo, on pourra vivre enfin en paix, dit Cosmo.

Les héros sont contents de voir Tails et Cosmo, ils étaient heureux.

Sonic!, cria Amy.

Amy?, dit Sonic.

Amy se jeta sur les bras de Sonic et elle dit :

Tu m'as manqué, mon amour.

Je suis là, Amy.

Tu es sexy, avec ton nouveau look, Sonic, dit Amy.

Tout le monde rit sauf Anthony.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a, on dirait que tu es mal à l'aise?, demanda Sonic.

C'est bizarre, normalement on a tué Dark-Hawk, mais je sens sa présence.

Et tu n'as pas tort, dit une voix.

Quoi!?, disent tout le monde.

Ils regardèrent en haut où il y a encore de la fumée et ils voient une boule de noire comme si c'était une boule de feu de 300 mètres de diamètres. La boule se met à parler.

C'est pitoyable, vous qui pensez de m'avoir tué vous vous trompez, je me suis mis en boule pour former un champ gravitationnel qui sera si élever qui sera instable et détruira cette planète. Ça sera un match nul mais je sais que vous seriez terrifié par la mort, donc j'ai réussi ma mission. HA hahahahahaha!

Oh non!, dit Knuckles.

Il faut en empêcher, dit Shadow.

Et vite, dit Tails.

Les héros essayer de l'arrêter par tout les moyens mais ils arrivent pas.

Que peut-on faire?, demanda Cosmo.

Elle mit sa main sur son cristal puis d'un coup, une voix qui voulait s'adresser à Cosmo et elle dit :

Cosmo!

Maman!

Tu peux l'arrêter, mais il faut utiliser le cristal qui et en toi.

Je suis d'accord, Maman!

Cosmo prit son envol et elle dit :

Attendez mes amis, je vais l'arrêter moi-même.

Que fais-tu, Cosmo?, demanda Tails.

Cosmo sourit et elle part vers la boule, elle explosa son cristal et elle commença à se métamorphoser, elle ressemble à une magnifique rose, et elle l'avait prit des formes à peu partout, elle était de plus en plus belle. Malheureusement, Anthony a compris ce qu'elle a voulu faire.

Oh non!, dit Anthony.

Elle fait quoi?, posa Tails

Cosmo va se sacrifier.

Oh non!, disent tout le monde.

Les filles commençaient à pleurer. Grâce au pouvoir de Cosmo, elle arrive à traverser le champ gravitationnel, et elle toucha la boule noire où il y a eu un flash, après le flash, on voit un arbre sur cette boule. Cet arbre, c'était l'esprit de Cosmo, cet esprit dit :

Ça y est ,vous pouvez attaquer maintenant, comme vous le voyez je me suis fusionné avec cette boule et le champ gravitationnel est nul. Allez-y et je vous remercie pour tous les moments que nous avions passé.

Oh ! Non la pauvre, dit Amy en pleurant.

On ne pouvait rien faire, si elle a fait ça, c'était pour nôtre bien, dit Anthony d'un ton triste.

Allons-y!, dit Sonic.

On y va, dit Anthony.

Je viens, dit Shadow.

Moi aussi, dit Knuckles.

Ils montrèrent d'un air triste et ils se préparent à attaquer.

Adieu Cosmo, dit Anthony.

Au revoir, dit Sonic.

Merci Cosmo, dit Knuckles.

On ne t'oubliera jamais, dit Shadow.

Adieu, Cosmo, dirent Rouge et Amy.

Régénération du chaos, disent Sonic et Shadow.

Makkenkosappo!, cria Knuckles.

Kaméahméah!, cria Anthony.

Les rayons touchèrent la boule mais elle n'explose pas.

Vas-y Tails! Va les aider!, dit Rouge.

Tails!, dit Amy.

Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas la tuer, dit Tails en pleurant.

Oh Tails! Excuse-moi pour les problèmes que j'ai t'ai causé, dit Cosmo.

Oh! non, tu ne m'as jamais causé de problèmes pour moi,et ce fut un plaisir de te rendre service, dit Tails en pleurant.

Tu es très gentil, alors si tu veux me faire plaisir, alors vas-y, attaque-moi, dit Cosmo.

Tails en larme choqué de entendre ça et il dit :

C'est trop dur! (il prit l'envol). Je ne pourrai jamais parce que (une image entre lui et Cosmo) parce que (encore une image) parce que JE T'AIME COSMO!

Il cria de toutes ses forces et un rayon sortit de ses mains et il combina les rayons des autres et ils ont réussi à détruire la boule. On voit l'esprit de Cosmo et elle dit :

je vous remercie.

Cosmo, dit Tails.

Merci Tails, dit Cosmo en prenant Tails dans ses bras et elle embrassa Tails sur la bouche même si c'était un esprit, Tails a ressenti cette sensation.

Je t'aimerais toujours, Tails[...] Adieux, mes amis, dit Cosmo.

Et c'est ainsi sue Cosmo mourut pour ses amis, tout le monde étaient triste, Tails avait un point au cœur, il pleura à genoux en se disant : «Pourquoi?», Anthony,Sonic et Shadow retenaient leurs larmes, peu de temps après, le pouvoir des 7 émeraudes sur les deux hérissons commençaient à se dissiper, et ils redeviennent normal, ils étaient essoufflés à cause de ce pouvoir, les émeraudes étaient par terre, les autres étaient triste Cosmo mais ils sont heureux que la guerre soit fini, mais quand tout à coup, un rayon toucha les personnes de plein fouet, les autres étaient dans les pommes à cause du choc, mais Anthony avait réussi de voir la personne qui avait touchés nos héros et il dit :

Toi, Robotnik?

Mouahahahahahahahah!, je vous ai eu, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour que je vous achève.

Quoi?

Je rigole, en fait je vous ai tiré largement pour que je m'échappe avec les 7 émeraudes.

Lâche!

Oh! Je suis flatté par ce mot. Au revoir! Mouahahahahahahahah!

Le combat n'est pas fini, Robotnik, un jour, on t'élimi...ne..ra(et il s'écroula).

Robotnik s'en alla en prenant les 7 émeraudes du chaos.

Enfin, je vais réaliser mon rêve.

Plus tard après ce drame nos héros étaient encore à terre, mais Anthony se relève le premier et il dit :

Oh! Ma tête! Ohh! Les émeraudes du chaos! Hum! Ça me revient! Robotnik, tu vas me le payer! (Tout à coup il a un déclic) mais j'y pense si je suis un Saïyen, il se peut que je pourrai voir […] (il se tourna vers les autres qui sont encore sous le choc) Désolé, mes amis, je dois vous laissé car j'ai une mission, on se verra dans un an maximum, Adieu!

Il s'envola, pour aller dans un autre endroit, il dit :

Si ma méthode a des chances que ça marche, on pourra ressusciter Cosmo!

Il disparut à cause de sa vitesse. Les hérissons étaient debout et ils disent :

Oh non! Que s'est-il passé?, demanda Sonic.

Je me le demande, oh non! Les émeraudes du chaos! Ils ne sont plus là!, dit Shadow.

Oui, t'as raison, et Anthony, il est ou?, demanda Sonic.

Tu crois qu'il s'est échappé avec les émeraudes...

Non, Shadow, je suis sûr que ce soit un coup de Robotnik.

Et Anthony?

Je ne sais pas, mais j'en suis sûr qu'il reviendra.

D'accord! Je m'excuse Sonic pour avoir préjugé Anthony.

Ce n'est rien tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. (Il prit Amy,Knuckles dans ses bras)

Maintenant, on doit se préparer pour le combat (Il prit Tails et Rouge).

Oui, et comme il a les 7 émeraudes, le combat sera peut-être le combat final.

Oui,(il regarda Tails). Pauvre Tails! Ne t'inquiète pas!

Tu seras venger!

Oui! Pour Cosmo, pour ses amis, nôtre famille, pour le bien, et pour la planète Mobius et de la Vallée Verte! (Ils s'envolèrent avec les autres en leurs tenant sur leurs bras)

Robotnik! Prends garde à toi! Car ce combat sera le combat final!, disent les deux hérissons.

Ils allèrent en volant dans leur base, en s'attendant au combat contre Robotnik, et aussi en pensant que Anthony va bien.

**Chapitre 8 : Un an plus tard**

Dans un endroit, où il y a eu un silence total, d'un coup une explosion, encore une explosion, on voyait un hérisson bleu qui esquivant les missiles d'un robot et le hérisson disait :

Eh ben, c'est ça ton arme, Robotnik?

Oui, vas-y Sonic, disent ses amis.

Rigole, petit, regarde ça! ( et il met une émeraude du chaos dans le robot) Regarde! Ça sera ton dernier combat.

Oh non!, dit Sonic.

Le robot décupla ses pouvoirs grâce aux quatrième émeraudes du chaos il commença à devenir plus puissant. Pendant ce temps, dans un coin où on voit l'océan, on voit l'eau qui commençait à trembler, une personne qui est caché avec sa cape blanche surgit grâce à vitesse incroyable en volant et il se mit à arrêter et il dit:

Tiens! Je sens un pouvoir maléfique, Hmm, ça doit être le docteur Robotnik qui passe à l'action, je dois me dépêcher, tenez bon!

En une fraction de seconde, il a disparu à cause de sa vitesse. Pendant ce temps, le combat prit fin car le robot avait enchaîné Sonic et les autres.

Oh non!, Sonic!, Shadow!, dit Amy apeuré.

Knuckles! Tails!, dit Rouge de même.

Gnn! Gaah! Gnnngngnngngngnhh!, disent les autres étranglé par le robot de Robotnik.

Mouahahahahahahahah! Enfin, mon rêve va se réaliser, là je peux dire, ADIEU SONIC!, dit Robotnik.

Soniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic!, pleura Amy.

Juste au moment que Sonic était sur le point de mourir, une voix fit son apparition :

SONIC-BOMB!

Une boule de feu qui détruisit le bras du robot, et qui sauva de justesse Sonic et ses amis.

Kof kof kof kof !, dit Knuckles.

Peuf,peuf peuf peuf!, dit Sonic.

Ha aaaaaaaaahhh ha haaah, dit Shadow.

Peuf peuf kof kof, dit Tails.

Qui a osé de faire ça?, demanda Robotnik.

Je vois que j'arrive à temps, dit la voix.

Qui a dit ça?, dit Sonic.

Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir tous!, dit la voix.

C'était l'homme à la cape qui avait encore sa boule de feu sur sa main, il arrêta la boule et il retirait sa cape blanche qui est emporté par le vent et qui est attrapé par les mains d'Amy.

Qui es-tu?, demanda Robotnik.

Les héros regardaient l'homme d'où ce dernier dit :

Je suis déçu que tu ne me connaisses pas! Ça fait un an.

Non, ce […], dit Robotnik.

N'est […], dit Amy.

Pas […], dit Rouge.

Possible […], disent Knuckles et Shadow.

C'est lui […], dit Tails.

C'est,c'est[...], dit Sonic.

Eh oui, c'est moi Anthony le Saïyen, mais le problème je me suis transformait en hérisson je n'ai plus le corps il y a longtemps. C'est fini pour toi, Robotnik, prends ça!, Kaméahméah! (la boule de feu toucha et détruisit le robot)

Robotnik sortit de justesse de l'explosion et il dit en exprimant sa colère :

Tu es de retour? Maudit sois-tu!

Ha, tu veux en finir avec nous?, dit Anthony.

Oui, mais si tu été venus un peu plus tard, j'aurai pus tuer les hérissons, et j'aurai pus vivre tranquillement.

Écoute, tu veux qu'on fasse le dernier combat.

De quoi veux-tu parler?

Écoute, à chaque fois qu'on se bat, n'y a jamais eu de gagnants et de perdants. Donc je te demande si tu veux faire ce combat?

Hmm? C'est vrai pour une fois tu as raison!

Dans deux jours, à la montagne de Mobius, on livrera le combat final.

C'est d'accord! Hinhinhinhinhin! Soyez prêts!

Nous serons prêts!, dit Anthony.

Ouais!, dit Sonic.

On vous battra!, dit Tails.

On va vous écraser!, dit Shadow.

Vous verrez!, dit Knuckles.

On verra! On verra! N'oubliez pas que j'ai 7 émeraudes du chaos. À dans deux jours! Mouahahahahahahahah!

Robotnik partit avec son sourire en pensant qu'il gagnera. Les héros les regardèrent en l'air et d'un coup.

Anthony!, cria Tails.

Tails!, dit Anthony.

Tu nous as manqué! Mais qu'as tu fais pendant un an? On a cru qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose, dit Tails en pleurant et en serrant dans les bras d'Anthony.

Et moi?, dit Amy.

On m'oublie?, dit Rouge.

Ça nous fait plaisir de te voir, Anthony mon ami!, dit Sonic.

C'est vrai! Ça fait un an, dit Knuckles.

Ouais, mes frères, je suis content de vous voir et je vais m'entraîner pour détruire les projets de Robotnik et de l'anéantir.

Mais au fait, comment tu t'es transformé en hérisson?

C'est normal, je vais vous expliquer, entre hérisson s'il vous plaît.

Pourquoi?, dit Shadow.

Chut! Pas si fort! Écoutez, si je suis parti c'est pour aller dans la machine à remonter dans le temps pour aller voir des personnes.

Des personnes, mais qui?, dit Sonic.

Oui, je suis aller voir mes ancêtres de Saïyen grâce à la machine à remonter dans le temps d'un savant. J'ai parlé à mes frères au sujet de mon problème, et ils étaient d'accord donc ils m'ont emprunté les boules de cristal.

Des boules de cristal?, dit Shadow.

Oui, ce sont des boules qui peuvent réaliser n'importe quel vœu mais il faut les sept boules et je les ai, on peut réaliser qu'un seul vœu par an.

Et je suppose que tu as demandé de devenir un hérisson?, dit Shadow.

Oui, mais je fais ça c'est pour quelqu'un d'un côté., dit Anthony.

Pour qui? Anthony?, demanda Sonic.

Euh[...] (il commença à rougir) je suis amoureux de ta sœur, Sonic, dit Anthony.

C'est vrai? Eh ben, tu as de la chance, mon pote, dit Sonic en tapotant le dos d'Anthony.

T'es sûr, Sonic?, dit Anthony.

Oh que oui, et même si tu es en hérisson pour elle, c'est l'amour le plus important. Mais au fait, pourquoi tu t'es transformé comme ça, c'est elle qui te la demandée?

Non, avant quand j'étais encore humain,et je me suis bagarré contre des guerriers et des cyborgs et donc j'ai réussi à m'en sortir mais à cause des attaques des cyborgs mon corps est amoché que je n'avais plus de chances de revenir comme avant, et puis après tu connais la suite pour Sonia.

Oui., dit Sonic.

Je crois qu'on va fêter pour mon retour, n'est ce pas?, dit Anthony.

Ouaip, dit Tails.

Tout le monde était heureux de voir Anthony, Amy réfléchissait au propos du combat final.

Amy, tu viens?, dit Sonic.

Oui, mon chéri, répondit Amy.

Pendant ce temps, chez docteur Robotnik :

Plus que deux jours, et je serai enfin débarrassé par ces rebelles. Je vais construire une machine qui alimentera les 7 émeraudes du chaos. Mouahahahahahahahah! Préparez-vous les hérissons! Car ça sera un combat très difficile!

Chez Amy :

Ils sont bon mes Chili-Dogs?, dit Amy.

Oh que oui, dit Tails.

Ils ne sont si mauvais, dit Shadow.

Tu es la reine des Chili-dogs, disent Sonic et Anthony en même temps.

Je suis si contente, dit Amy en regardant son amoureux engloutir ses Chili-dogs.

Par contre, vous aviez pas encore tout dit ce qui c'est passé, dit Anthony.

Tout le monde racontèrent, chacun son tour leurs aventures y a des moments de rigolades et des moments de tristesse. Après la discute qui a duré plus de 3 heures, Anthony montrèrent les boules de cristal et il expliquait ses aventures qu'il a vécu pendant un an et il disait qu'il avait acquis des techniques. D'un coup, l'horloge s'est mis à sonner, il affichait 10 heures du soir, les héros s'endormirent, alors que Anthony n'arrivait à s'endormir et donc il est parti ) Mobius pour voir sa bien-aimée Sonia. Après des minutes de vol, Anthony arriva au château de Mobius, et il voit au bord de la fenêtre, Sonia,sa chevelure se laissa emporter par le vent; Anthony émerveillé de voir Sonia, dit en se cachant :

Princesse Sonia, c'est moi?

C'est toi, Anthony?

Oui, ma mie c'est moi, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait plus vu.

Oui, ça fait plus d'un an, dit Sonia.

Tu m'as manqué, ma chérie.

Oui, moi aussi, je voudrais revoir ton visage pour voir mon fiancé, et que je lui donne un baiser.

Euh, Sonia, il faut que je …euh... te parle au sujet du voyage, c'est que peut-être tu vas être surprise de voir mon apparence. C'est que... euh....

Vas-y, dit, raconte la suite.

J'ai été gravement blessé et mon ancien corps n'a pas pu encaisser les attaques des cyborgs et après le combat je voulais avoir un nouveau corps et (Anthony se montra devant le balcon et devant Sonia) j'ai fais ça pour toi, et aussi je ferai n'importe quoi, je te donnerai ma vie pour toi, dit Anthony.

Sonia, embrassa Anthony en lui tenant avec ses bras, et après elle donne un long tendre baiser.

Peu importe, que t'as changé de corps ou changer d'apparence, tu seras toujours mon Anthony que j'aime, dit Sonia en pleurant de joie en tenant Anthony avec ses bras.

Oui, Sonia, oui, dit Anthony.

Anthony parlait ses aventures et aussi le combat final, après des longs moments de discutes.

Le soleil va bientôt se lever, dit Sonia.

Oui, c'est l'heure malheureusement! Je promets que je reviendrai te voir après le combat.

Promets-aussi de protéger Sonic et les autres, mon amour.

Je te le promets, au revoir Princesse!

Et en un éclair, il disparu en un rien temps, Sonia heureuse fait demi-tour, et elle voit sa mère :

Maman!

Sonia!

Tu nous as observé!

Tu as de la chance, d'avoir un si beau garçon, ma fille.

Tu sais c'est quelqu'un que tu connais, maman, dit Sonia en rougissant.

Qui c'est?

C'est Anthony!

Anthony, il n'était pas humain, de plus ça se voit que vous vous aimiez et aussi je l'aime bien ce garçon car il est très poli, il est un peu comme toi et tes frères, il a les caractères de chacun de vous.

C'est vrai, il est aussi charmant!, dit Sonia.

Ça serait bien, que vous deux, serez mariés et nous faire des beaux enfants, dit la reine Éléonore.

Sonia rougit de plus en plus, elle avait trop d'émotions pour ce genre de chose que ça l'a évanoui.

Sonia, ça va!

Chez Amy :

Haah hm hm hmmmaaaaaah! , dit Sonic en se réveillant.

Bonjour, tout le monde, dit Tails.

Tout le monde l'on répondit, Anthony leur expliquait que le dernier jour qu'il vont passer ça sera un entrainement la matinée jusqu'à l'après-midi.

Bon, et comme il se peut que ça soit notre dernier jour, notre entrainement se terminera à 15h50, compris, comme ça je vous laisse faire vos occupations ou que vous profitez-vos derniers instants avant le combat dur car il a les 7 émeraudes, donc on va redoubler nos efforts, je sais que vous en êtes capables. Je vous souhaite, bonne chance!

L'entrainement est sur le point de commencer, nos héros s'entrainent d'arrache-pied, Sonic essaye d'améliorer sa vitesse et sa puissance, pareil pour Shadow, Knuckles essaie des rochers très résistants pour qu'il améliore ses poings, Tails s'entraine comme un fou. Il fait des séries de pompes, il invente des techniques, il accroît sa puissance, il demande à Rouge de l'attaquer pour qu'il améliore sa résistance, Anthony s'entraine pendant des heures, après viens l'heure du déjeuner, après le repas les héros continuent encore à s'entrainer. On voit Tails qui est déterminer à redoubler ses efforts, à chaque quand il frappe un rocher, il pense à la tête de Robotnik, il frappe, il frappe mais il n'arrive pas à détruire le rocher, il commence à pleurer et il dit à genoux :

Je n'y arriverai pas, je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps avec ma puissance, si seulement je pourrais avoir cette force.

Il y a eu un petit vent que les poils de ce renard se laissa emportaient par le vent. D'un coup, une pétale de fleur tomba sur la main de Tails, et Tails pensa à Cosmo, et d'un coup il voit une image de Cosmo, dans cette image Cosmo dit : «Tails!» l'image terminée, Tails serra sa main où il y a la pétale de fleur et d'un coup une boule de feu jaillit autour de sa main, et le regard de Tails a changé, il prend de l'élan pour frapper et il prend le départ et il dit :

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Son poing transperça le rocher, le rocher est en mille morceau, les débris par terre, à cause de l'impact, il y a eu une grande onde de choc, qui a fait des ravages, au loin les hérissons, Knuckles et Anthony ont entendu cette sensation, et ils ont décidés de voir l'endroit où il y a eu l'impact, ils s'envolent, ils atterrissaient devant l'endroit et ils voient Tails, content d'avoir détruit ce rocher, Tails se relève et il lève son poing en disant en regardant vers le ciel :

J'ai réussi Cosmo!

Les autres ont été content de voir Tails, changé, et aussi prêt à affronter Robotnik pour venger Cosmo. À ce moment-là, Amy nous appelé pour le déjeuner Sonic dit :

Chouette! Le souper! J'ai super faim! Donc à tout à l'heure mes frères.

En un éclair, Sonic partit pour aller prendre le déjeuner, les autres sont hallucinés et ils sont partis tous sauf Anthony. Il va vers Tails et il dit :

Bravo! Je te félicite, Tails.

T'as vu, j'ai réussi à canaliser mon ki.

Euh en fait! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, j'ai fait un aperçu sur toi au niveau de ta puissance, Robotnik t'achèvera quand il mettra la cinquième émeraude.

Je sais, mais il y aura toujours un moyen pour détruire Robotnik, tu connaitrais pas une autre technique, Anthony!

Anthony met sa main sur la tête de Tails, et Anthony fermait ses yeux et il se concentra.

Euh, Anthony, que fais-tu?, demanda Tails.

Chut, pense à rien, sois calme comme le vent, comme la nature.

Euh, d'accord.

Il y a eu un long-silence, pendant 2 min, Anthony a senti le ki de Tails, ensuite Anthony ouvrit les yeux et il dit en criant en jetant une lueur de pouvoir :

Hyaaaaaah!

Tails a eu une lueur autour de son corps et il dit :

Whoa! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait?

Ton pouvoir n'était pas encore dévoilé à 100%, donc j'ai du utiliser une de mes techniques.

Laquelle, Anthony?

Il n'y a pas de nom, Tails! Mais je vais te la décrire, en fait j'ai libérer ton pouvoir qui se caché en toi.

Caché en moi?

Je vais t'expliquer, tu te rappelles, le jour où tu as battu le robot de Robotnik tout seul?

Euh, oui.

Ce jour-là, tu avais dévoilé le pouvoir caché qui était en toi.

Mais comment je l'ai dévoilé?

Par tes sentiments.

Mes sentiments?

Oui, l'amour, la tristesse, ou la colère, à mon avis, tu ressentais de la tristesse pour la douleur où nos amis et moi avions pu ressentir et aussi tu avais une colère qui était là car tu pensais et le que tu étais un souffre-douleur que tu étais nul.

Je comprends, Anthony et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, dit Tails.

De rien, on est ami, et si on allait manger car sinon Amy va nous faire la fête.

T'as raison. Allons-y!

Et nos héros mangèrent leur repas, Anthony pensa au combat pour le lendemain, il se disait si le Kaioken X 10 serait suffisant pour le combat. Par contre, Sonic et Amy parlent entre eux et Rouge embête Knuckles en lui volant le Chili-dog, et le reste parlait entre eux. Après le repas, nos héros sont repartis pour reprendre l'entrainement.

Un peu plus tard...

L'entrainement est fini, Sonic et les autres sont partis faire leur occupation.

Sonic est parti dans le Parc de Mobius, au lieu de courir alors que courir plus vite que le son c'est ce qu'il aime le plus, il marche normalement, il regarda le paysage, sur ce paysage il y avait des fleurs, des arbres, des oiseaux, des insectes,un lac, tout ce qui a de plus naturel. Il sourit mais à ce moment il entend des cri de larmes, il se demanda que c'est, il courut jusqu'à sa destination. Il voit Amy qui pleure sur le bord d'un pont. Sonic va la voir et il dit :

Ça va, Amy?

Oui,ça va mais c'est que demain c'est la bataille finale, tu vois et demain on peut vivre et on peut mourir tu comprends?

Oui,c'est vrai Amy, demain c'est le grand jour, donc il faut en profiter, hein?

Oui, mais c'est que... euh ( à ce moment-là Sonic l'embrasse)

Viens, Amy, la journée n'est pas encore fini, je veux que tu passes une bonne journée avec moi.

Et Sonic et Amy finissaient la journée en amoureux jusqu'au moment où Sonic et Amy finissent par un long baiser, au loin, Knuckles et Rouge les regardaient et ils se disent.

Comme c'est romantique, tu ne trouves pas Knuckles?

Ouais, si tu le dis. Il a raison, il faut profiter de cette dernière journée.

Ah oui? Et tu as une idée?

Ben euh...c'est à dire que euh...(il prit la main de Rouge) tu sais on est des chercheurs de trésors et que (il commençait à rougir) je pense qu'on pourrait chercher des trésors tous les deux.

Rouge pensa : - Je rêve, Knuckles m'a prit la main et il me demande de chercher des trésors à deux, comme c'est romantique.

Oui, je veux bien, dit Rouge en croisant son bras sur le bras de Knuckles et d'allonger sa tête sur l'épaule comme des amoureux.

Tails jouait avec Anthony à construire des objets, la journée est fini par un repas et après ce repas tout le monde se sont couchés mais Sonic dormait avec Amy et Rouge avec Knuckles, et les autres dorment chacun dans leur lit.

Tout le monde dormait sauf Robotnik qui regarda sa machine.

Je vais te donner un nom et ton nom sera Egg-kuminaltor. Sonic, l'endroit où on va se battre sera ta tombe. Hahahahahaha! Et je pourrai dominer Mobius grâce à mes 7 émeraudes du chaos. Mouahahahahahahahah!

**Chapitre 9: Le combat final**

Le jour se lève à Mobius.

Tout le monde était réveillé, et aussi ils sont déjà partit à l'endroit prévu, chacun de nous gardait son sang-froid, au loin du château de Mobius, Sonia regardait le ciel en disant :

Bonne chance, Anthony!

Les héros arrivèrent à destination, et ils voient le avec sa machine ils étaient stupéfiés.

Alors, vous êtes prêts pour le combat qui va changer le destin de Mobius, dit le docteur Robotnik.

Elle est pas mal, mais t'inquiète on va tous de t'en empêcher de conquérir Mobius, dit Sonic.

Comme tu le voudras, petit, avant de commencer, je vous préviens que j'ai déjà mis les sept émeraudes, et que vous aviez aucune chance de me battre, dit Robotnik.

C'est qu'on va voir, dit Anthony.

Mouahahahahahahahah!, même contre vous j'aurai la victoire facile, dit Robotnik.

Tenez vous prêts les amis, dit Anthony.

Nous sommes prêts, dit Shadow.

Hmm, je pense que ce combat sera chaud, dit Knuckles.

Vous êtes prêts?, dit Robotnik.

C'est parti, dit Sonic.

Sonic, couru avec Shadow pour commencer l'attaque, ils sautèrent en même temps, ils jetèrent des boules de feu sur le robot encaisse les boules mais il ne sent rien, Sonic et Shadow dirent :

Quoi?, dit Shadow.

Même pas une égratignure, dit Sonic.

Mouahahahahahahahah!, ricana Robotnik.

On essaie encore une fois, dit Sonic.

D'accord, dit Shadow.

Il recommence la même chose mais le robot esquive et jette des boules de feu qui les toucha. Sonic et Shadow tombèrent durement mais ils se relèvent, mais pendant ce temps Knuckles et Tails prennent la relève, ils enchainent des coups de pieds, des coups de poing et des boules de feu mais le robot fait un coup de poing à Knuckles et une petite vague déferlante sur Tails. Sonic et Shadow reviennent et en profite d'attaquer car ils pensèrent que le robot a baissé sa garde, donc ils jetèrent des boules de feu et un Kaméahméah mais le robot pare les coups et les deux hérissons continuèrent mais ils n'arrivèrent pas le robot projette des rayons laser qui touchèrent les deux hérissons, mais Sonic et Shadow tiennent le coup. Sonic dit :

Hahh..,ha..,ah..,Hahh, tu es très fort mais tu sais, je n'avais pas encore jouer ma dernière carte, je vais m'y mettre sérieusement dans ce combat.

Mouahahahahahahahah!, alors moi aussi je vais m'y sérieusement, dit Robotnik.

Quoi?

Tu sais? J'ai utilisé 40% de la puissance des 7 émeraudes du chaos.

Incroyable!, dit Anthony.

Vas-y Sonic! Tu peux le faire!, crie Amy.

Mais avant de reprendre le combat, y a une peste qui me gêne (le robot pointe son doigt vers Amy), dit Robotnik.

Oh non, Amy!, crie Sonic.

Feu!, crie Robotnik.

Un rayon sortit du doigt du robot pour toucher Amy pour la détruire, Sonic courut à toute vitesse pour empêcher ce désastre, le rayon s'approcha de plus en plus de Amy, Amy paniqua mais Sonic arrive à la dernière seconde pour la sauver, mais malheureusement le rayon toucha la jambe droite de Sonic. Amy a vu le drame, elle pleurait en tenant son amoureux et elle dit :

Sonic, ta jambe.

Ça va, c'est rien (il se lève), haaah.

Non Sonic, n'y va pas tu vas te faire tuer, dit Amy.

Je suis désolée, Amy, il faut que je me bats pour défendre des personnes qui m'est très chère.

Amy a compris ce que Sonic vient de dire, elle a compris que entre elle et Sonic, il y aura une vie de couple. À ce moment là, Robotnik pointe son doigt vers eux et il dit :

Hé, Sonic je suis désolé de dire ça mais j'ai envie de conquérir, alors adieu.

Vas-y Robotnul, même tué ta conquête sur Mobius sera fini, dit Sonic en protégeant Amy.

Adieu, Sonic le hérisson.

Pardonne-moi, Sonic!, dit Amy, pour tout ce que j'ai fait pour que tu sortais avec moi, rajouta-elle.

C'est rien, Amy, je t'aime et on mourra ensemble s'il le faut, dit Sonic.

Le rayon sortit du doigt du robot et commencer à grossir de plus en plus et il a pris son départ pour atteindre la cible, le rayon s'approchait de plus en plus juste au moment qui va toucher Sonic et Amy...

SONIC-BOMB!!

Une boule de feu bleue toucha le rayon, la boule de feu prenait le dessus, donc le rayon a été dégagée. Sonic se demandait que s'est-il passé, Amy aussi, et de même Robotnik et les autres.

Il était temps que j'interviens!, dit Anthony.

Merci, Anthony, dit Sonic.

Ce n'est rien mon frère, dit Anthony.

Eh toi, le Saïyen, tu vas me le payer pour ce que tu viens de faire.

La ferme!, et viens te battre, dit Anthony, d'un ton ferme.

Personne on le droit de me parler sur ce ton!, dit Robotnik en actionnant le mode Egg-rayon.

Le rayon grossissait encore plus grand et plus puissant que celui du précédant et il avança vers Anthony.

Anthony!, cria les héros avec peur.

HaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!, cria Anthony.

Le rayon toucha Anthony, sur l'impact il y a eu beaucoup de fumée, on voyait un gros nuage gris rouge.

Hmmph! Je te l'avais dit petit ! il ne fallait pas me chercher!, dit Robotnik.

Kaioken X10, cria Anthony.

Quoi? Tu es encore en vie?

Vas-y, Anthony, disait tout le monde.

Anthony ne cessera de m'étonner, dit Tails.

Vas-y, mon frère, dit Sonic.

Pendant ce temps, Amy met un bandage sur la jambe de Sonic. Anthony attaque le premier avec une vitesse où le robot n'arrive pas à le suivre, Anthony enchaîne les coups pendants 3 minutes. Après les enchaînements, Anthony recule et il dit à Robotnik.

Eh! Robotnik, montre ta vraie puissance car je sais que tu n'étais pas à fond! Alors vas-y j'ai envie de me mesurer contre la puissance des 7 émeraudes du chaos.

Hmm! (Robotnik pense : - ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, avec sa boule de feu, il a quand même réussi à contrer mon rayon, j'ai intérêt à faire très attention) Mouahahahahahahahah! D'accord, misérable Saïyen, tu vas être la première personne de vouloir affronter la puissance des 7 émeraudes, Activation des 7 émeraudes! Le robot absorbe, il y a une lumière qui éblouissait car les émeraudes vont être et enfin réunis.

Qu'est ce que c'est?, demanda Knuckles.

C'est la puissance des émeraudes du chaos, elles vont être unifiées et formées pour une seule puissance, et cette puissance est de retour, elle est monstrueuse, dit Tails terrifié.

Et c'est quoi comme puissance de la lumière, dit Shadow en s'approchant vers les héros.

La puissance des lumières?, dit Rouge.

Elle a une puissance quasi infini, personne ont réussi à tenir tête face à cette puissance, Anthony a envie de la défier car vous le savez, Anthony est un Saïyen de la défier car il aime affronter ses ennemies plus fort que lui, en fait il a deux opinions pour lui dans ce combat, la première c'est défendre ses êtres chers, et la deuxième c'est la compétition c'est à dire jusque où Anthony pourrait atteindre ses limites, dit Shadow.

Anthony pourrait mourir, dit Knuckles.

Anthony ne mourra pas, dit Sonic en allant voir ses amis, pareil pour Amy.

Sonic, tu es fou de dire ça, dit Shadow.

Peut-être Shadow, mais je fais confiance à Anthony car sans lui, je ne serais jamais là avant, dit Sonic.

J'ai confiance pour Anthony, dit Knuckles.

Anthony est mon ami donc je lui fais confiance, dit Tails.

Moi, de même, dit Rouge.

Tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'il n'arrivera rien, dit Shadow.

Le robot a achevé sa nouvelle et dernière transformation et Robotnik dit :

Désolé de t'avoir faire attendre mais j'espère que tu n'es pas déçu de ma transformation?

Au contraire, ça me donne envie d'aller à fond, dit Anthony.

Oh,oh! Eh en plus tu frimes, comme je suis gentil je vais utiliser que 60% de la puissance de la lumière.

Tu es généreux, mais j'espère que tu augmenteras après, dit Anthony.

Tu verras, tu seras même mort en moins de deux minutes, dit Robotnik.

Hahah!, arrête de bluffer, dit Anthony.

Tu verras si c'est du bluff, dit Robotnik.

Le combat commença, Anthony appliqua son Kaioken X10 et le robot arrive à toute allure sur Anthony, Robotnik est le premier à donner le coup de poing, Anthony pareil, et ainsi de suite, et après ça enchaîne d'où la vitesse était extrême que les héros ont du mal à les distinguer.

Vous avez vu ça?, dit Knuckles.

Une onde de choc à gauche, à droite, en haut et en bas, encore et encore des ondes de chocs comme s'ils en pleuvaient. Après ces coups, Anthony pare un coup et jette une boule de feu, le robot pare la boule de feu mais il n'avait pas vu que Anthony était sous l'ombre de la boule de feu, et il attaqua de plein de fouet, il donna un coup de poing, il se téléporte pour sonner un autre coup de poing et ainsi de suite jusqu'à il donne le coup de pied sur la tête et le robot tomba par terre, Anthony leva ses poings dont une lumière lumineuse les deux poings du héros, Anthony jeta beaucoup de boules de feu sur le robot.

Tiens, prends ça!, dit Anthony.

Et ça pleut encore et encore les boules de feu, mais après l'assaut, le robot était encore là.

Quoi? Comment est-ce possible?, dit Anthony.

Maintenant, à moi de jouer, dit Robotnik.

C'est incroyable, il n'y a même pas une égratignure et le pire je commence à perdre mes forces, il ne bluffait pas.

Anthony, attention, cria Sonic et les autres.

Le robot attaqua, enchaîna, il copiait la même attaque de Anthony, ensuite il enchaîne les rayons jusqu'à la fumée prit tout le périmètre. Le robot se concentra, avec une puissance énorme, que même au niveau météorologie, il n'y avait plus de nuage, le ciel était gris, les héros commençait à sentir de la frayeur, le robot leva son poing, juste au moment de cet mouvement, trois bouts de roche sont en lévitation de la main du robot.

Ce robot peut avoir une force psychique?, dit Anthony.

Là, le robot lance, la première roche, Anthony esquive, au moment de l'esquive, la deuxième est lancé, Anthony esquive de justesse mais il reçoit la dernière de plein fouet et un enchaînement de coups de poing et pied, Anthony tombe et chute durement mais il se lève avec du courage, le robot descend et il dit :

C'est tout? (il pensa : - il est puissant, il ne bluffait pas, je n'ai pas d'autre choix d'utiliser le Kaioken X20, tant pis pour les conséquences, je me bats pour mes amis et pour mes raisons.)

Dommage que tu n'es pas assez résistant, mais je te respecte car il en a fallu du courage pour me défier.

Que mon corps tienne le coup, cria Anthony.

Adieu microbe, dit Robotnik.

Kaioken X20!!, cria Anthony.

Une lueur rouge prenait une partie du périmètre dans le champ de bataille, les muscles de Anthony doublaient de volume.

Quoi?, dit Robotnik.

C'est parti, Yaaah!, cria Anthony.

Anthony attaqua en premier avec une vitesse énorme, pire que la dernière fois, il attaque sans lâcher prise, mais il a réussi à parer le coup, mais Anthony prépara le Kaméahméah.

Kah!Mé!Ah!Mé!Haaaaaaaaah!, cria Anthony en lançant de toute ses forces.

Le rayon va vers le robot.

Je vais la parer!, dit le robot.

Le rayon toucha la main du robot qui passa quand dans le secteur du robot, après cette explosion, on ne voyait plus rien, Anthony était fatigué, que même il n'arrivait à lever ses bras.

Bravo, Anthony tu l'as eu, disent Tails et Knuckles.

Mais, après ce nuage de brouillard, on voyait une ombre un peu amoché, c'était le robot, il a survécu l'attaque.

Oh non!, dirent les héros.

Ce n'est pas possible, tu as survécu!, dit Anthony.

Comment oses-tu me toucher, et aussi comment as-tu cette puissance, dit Robotnik.

Il ne bluffait pas, il a réussi à contrer mon attaque malgré les 40% de puissances non utilisés.

Le robot descend, il regarda ses mains, et il le regarda et il dit :

Tu m'as fais mal! Très MAL!, dit le robot en fonçant à vive allure sur Anthony.

Il lui donna un coup de boule.

Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aie!, cria Anthony avec souffrance.

Anthony!, cria Tails en allant aider.

Mais Shadow le retient en lui disant :

N'y va pas, c'est trop dangereux et tu vas peut-être le gêner.

Le robot arrête de donner ses coups et il dit :

Tu es quelqu'un de très embêtant, (il voit Anthony se relevait avec courage et d'un coup Anthony lève ses bras en l'air) Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Anthony pensa : - Pourvu que ça marche.

Qu'est qu'il fait?, demanda Shadow.

Haah! C'est le Genkidama!, dirent les héros.

Le quoi?, dit Shadow.

Je n'ai pas vu cette technique, mais elle est très puissante, en fait tu lèves les bras en l'air et une boule surgit, la boule représente la force à l'état pure comme l'air, la mer, la terre, et plantes, insectes, et même les humains, dit Tails.

Et c'est très puissant?, dit Shadow.

Plus que puissant, dit Knuckles.

Regardez en haut, dit Amy.

Une boule énorme est situé dans les airs, et elle grossi de peu en peu.

Je me demande comment vais-je te tuer?, dit le robot.

Anthony pensa : - Pourvu qu'il n'en s'aperçoit pas, c'est vrai que c'est puissant cette technique mais c'est très long de collecter de l'énergie. Habitants et source de Mobius et des planètes voisines, donnez-moi un peu de votre force.

Tu commences à m'agacer, dit le robot. Je vais t'éliminer.

Le robot commence à pointer son doigt vers Anthony.

Zut! Je ne peux plus bouger!, dit Anthony.

D'un coup, Tails surgit devant sur Anthony et le protégeant et en disant :

Tu dois me battre, avant de tuer Anthony.

Hmm! Ce n'est rien, je vais t'éliminer comme l'espèce en forme de plante avec les Métarex, dit Robotnik.

Cosmo! (il se resserra les poings) Tu as osé de parler comme ça à Cosmo! HyaaayAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Prends ça! , cria Tails.

Tails attaqua de toutes ses forces, le robot se défend avec beaucoup de difficultés. Pendant ce temps-là, Knuckles se concentra avec ses deux doigts et il disait aux autres :

Donnez-moi un peu de vôtre force, vite.

Les autres donnèrent un peu de leurs forces à Knuckles.

Encore, quelque seconde, dit Anthony, encore un peu de temps.

Tails, grâce à sa colère, il a réussi à l'aveugler grâce à ses coups et à la technique du soleil.

Hah! Ça y est! Je l'ai! Tails, les autres couchez-vous! Prends ça de la part de moi et de Mobius, cria Anthony en lançant le Genkidama.

La boule descendit de plus en plus vite, le robot l'a vu et il dit :

Qu'est ce que c'est? Je vais l'arrêter! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Il se prépare à bloquer l'attaque, la boule a plus de 500 mètres de diamètres toucha les mains du robot mais il a du mal à le repousser, juste au moment qu'il essai de le contrer, il reçoit un rayon violet par surprise, il regarda qui a porté le coup et il voit Knuckles et ses doigts pointés vers lui en disant :

Makkenkosappo!

Non! Je n'arrive pas à contrer! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!, cria Robotnik avec son robot.

Pendant l'explosion qui était énorme. Beaucoup de terrain dévasté et de fumée. Après l'explosion, les héros se relèvent et ils regardent ce spectacle, Tails posa une question à Sonic.

Sonic, crois tu que Robotnik est mort?

Je ne sais pas Anthony mais j'en suis sûr que...

Soudain un rayon passa à travers de Knuckles.

Knuckles!, cria Rouge.

Mouahahahahahahahah!, ça ne sert à rien, il est en enfer.

Quoi?, dit Sonic.

Te revoilà, monstre!, dit Anthony.

Eh, oui, me revoilà, après ce nabot, ça sera à vous!

Hupmhh. Gnnngngnngngngnhhgnuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Calme toi, Anthony! ,dit Sonic.

Tu as tué un de mes amis, tu vas payer!!!, dit Anthony.

La puissance augmente de plus en plus, le ciel s'obscurcir, les montagnes s'effondre et la colère envahit Anthony.

Haaah, HaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh, HyaaayAAAAAAAAAAA.

Sonic, qu'est ce qui se passe?, demanda Tails.

Je ne sais pas, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que la puissance de Anthony est énorme.

Mais qui es-tu?, demanda Robotnik.

Tu vois, je suis le hérisson qui va te barrer ta route quand, ma colère envahit mon corps, je deviens le combattant de légende.

Le regard de Anthony a changé et il dit :

Je suis Anthony, le Super-Saïyen.

C'est ça qui va me barrer la route, ne me fais pas rire.

Eh,hé,hé, tu vas regretté et j'ai toujours les...

7 émeraudes?, coupa Anthony en les montrant.

Quoi? Comment as-tu fait pour?

Robotnik, pendant l'attaque de mon Genkidama quand tu essayé de la contrer j'ai pris les émeraudes.

Sonic, Shadow, transformez-vous!

Oui!

OK!

Pouvoir des émeraudes du chaos, disent les hérissons.

Non, je suis fichu.

Tu vas payer pour tous ce que tu as fais.

Shadow attaque en premier.

Ça c'est le mal que tu m'as fait au pauvre gens.

Au tour de Sonic de attaquer.

Ça c'est pour Knuckles.

Et ça c'est pour mes amis!, dit Anthony.

Noooooooooooooooon!, dit Robotnik en voyant le robot détruire petit à petit.

Mes amis venaient et vengeait Knuckles.

OK, disait les autres.

Je ne peux plus bouger, cria Robotnik.

Rouge et Amy :

Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Tails et Shadow :

Méééééééééééééh!

Sonic :

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Anthony :

Méééééééééééééh!

Ensemble :

Aaaaaaaaahhh!

Une grosse boule de feu va vers le robot mais le robot se protège la boule et il essaie de la contrer mais Anthony dit en :

Et ça c'est pour toi Knuckles!

Il met ses doigts sur son front et il concentra toute son énergie.

Makkenkosappo!

Le rayon fonça sur la boule et le toucha, la boule grossissait et détruit le robot et Robotnik.

Je hais les hérissons et ses amis! Je vous hais! Je vous hais! JE VOUS HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!, cria Robotnik avant de partir en enfer.

Une énorme explosion détruisit la moitié du champ de bataille. Après ça les héros se relevèrent avec difficultés, Tails heureux dit :

On l'a fait, on a détruit Robotnik, on a sauvé Mobius.

Oui, Tails, on l'a fait, dit Robotnik.

Ce n'est pas trop tôt!, dit Shadow.

Plus tard, il y a eu un long silence car on voit Rouge qui regardait Knuckles avec beaucoup de tristesse et elle dit en pleurant :

Knuckles était quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un que j'aimais malgré nos disputes.

Ne vous inquiétaient pas, j'ai les boules de cristal, dit Anthony.

Oui! C'est vrai!, dit Sonic.

Et comme ça on demandera au dragon d'exaucer le vœu, dit Anthony.

Mais au fait, quelqu'un a vu Amy?,demanda Sonic.

SONIC!

Hein?

Amy,heureuse de voir Sonic, sauta dans les bras de Sonic et elle dit en pleurant de joie :

Sonic, tu es là, j'ai eu très peur de toi, j'étais morte d'inquiétude.

Pourquoi?

Parce que, tu le sais!

Euh,Sonic?, dit Anthony.

Quoi?

Je crois que c'est le moment!, dit Anthony.

OK!

Sonic part à toute vitesse pour chercher des affaires et il vient à vive allure en s'agenouillant devant Amy :

Amy, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme?

Amy sourit et elle se met à pleurer en disant :

Oui, je veux devenir Madame Sonic.

Merci, Amy tu me rends heureux.

Bon! Je vais m'occuper des boules de cristal, dit Anthony.

Anthony met les 7 boules de cristal à terre et il dit :

Dragon, montre-toi!

Les 7 boules de mettent à briller et un dragon apparaît et il dit :

Exauce ton souhait et je vais le réaliser!

Vas-y,Anthony, dit Tails.

Oui!

Tout le monde retient son souffle et Anthony dit :

Dragon, pourrais-tu ressusciter nos amis lors de la rivalité entre Sonic et Robotnik?

C'est facile, je vais le faire en quelques secondes... voilà, c'est fait, je dois partir maintenant,Adieu!

Les 7 boules se sont éparpillés après le vœu réaliser.

C'est bizarre, je ne vois pas Knuckles revenir à nous, dit Rouge. (Mais tout à coup, le corps de Knuckles vint à bouger)

Hein? Knuckles tu es réveillé?

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive?

Knuckles!!

Rouge? C'est toi?

Oui, c'est moi !

Rouge sauta sur Knuckles et Rouge embrassa Knuckles. Tout le monde était heureux sauf un Tails.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tails?, demanda Anthony.

Rien! C'est que Cosmo me manque, dit Tails en retenant ses larmes.

Je crois que t'as parlé un peu trop vite, dit Anthony. Regarde là-bas!

Une ombre commence à venir vers nous et cet ombre dit :

Tails, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Non, Cosmo c'est toi?

Tails!

Cosmo!

Tails, j'avais si peur de toi.

C'est fini, mes amis et moi avons détruit Robotnik et on pourra vivre ensemble.

Tails, tu es un...

Renard? Je sais mais peu importe que disent les autres, pour moi tu seras la plus belle de tout l'univers et je t'aime.

Sonic,heureux, tout le monde mais Shadow voulait repartir mais Sonic disait à Shadow :

Shadow, tu vas partir?

Oui,car il y a plein de chose à découvrir comme mon identité.

Je comprends.

Bye! Mes amis!

Bye!, dirent les autres.

Sonic regarda Shadow et il dit :

Shadow?

Oui?

Un jour, on se battra et on verra qui sera le plus rapide et le plus fort!

On verra!

Shadow fait la pose de Sonic, Sonic pareil et Shadow partit pour accomplir sa quête.

Anthony, je suppose que tu vas partir chez toi?, dit Amy.

Non! C'est ici chez moi!

C'est super, dit Tails.

Oui, un jour vous verrez on ira à la planète Terre pour passer des vacances, dit Anthony.

Oui, un jour, un jour, dit Sonic en regardant vers le ciel.

Ainsi s'achève l'histoire de Sonic et de ses amis mais avant je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

Sonic et Amy se sont mariés, pareil pour Tails et Cosmo, pour Knuckles et Rouge.

Sonic et Amy ont eu un enfant qui se nomme Sonic Jr.

Tails et Cosmo ont eu un enfant qui se nomme Chris.

Knuckles et Rouge ont eu deux enfants qui se nomment Christian et Marie.

Shadow continue encore sa quête de son identité.

Un an plus tard, Anthony a demandé au dragon de donner la jeunesse éternelle à ses amis et aussi à lui.

Et après, ben en fait il….

Princesse Sonia, voulez-vous prendre comme époux Monsieur Anthony Fichaux ici présent?

Oui, je le veux!

Monsieur Anthony Fichaux, voulez-vous prendre comme épouse la Princesse Sonia la hérissonne?

Anthony avait le trac, il regarda les autres qui m'encouragent et il regarda Sonia et il dit :

Oui! Je le veux!

Je vous déclare Hérisson et Hérissonne, vous pouvez vous embrassé!

Anthony et Sonia s'embrassèrent sous les yeux du royaume de Mobius, après le mariage, Sonic,Sonia et Manic chantaient pour célébrer l'évènement. Après ce spectacle, tout les personnes de Mobius allèrent au falaise ils regardaient le ciel Anthony dit :

Mes amis ça sera un jour qu'on n'oubliera jamais!

Ça c'est sûr!, dirent les autres.

Ils regardèrent le coucher du soleil à la plus grande falaise de Mobius.

Après le mariage et la fête, deux années se sont écoulés, Anthony et Sonia sont devenus roi et reine de Mobius mais aussi parents de deux formidables enfants qui sont Maria et Shawn, ce sont des jumeaux. Toute la famille est réunit pour fêter l'événement. Tous nos héros ont pensé à la même chose, si il faut protéger Mobius, nos héros sont près à tous pour protéger les habitants mais aussi leurs enfants.

FIN.


End file.
